Love doesn't make you crazy
by Loser Got Lucky
Summary: Kairi Utari is sixteen years old and has got a summer job working at the mental Asylum in destiny islands. She has always had a thing with helping people, but when Kairi met inmate B5, she was the one who needed help. Kairi is falling. . .
1. First Saturday

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's a new series from me, BlacAngel! I originally planned it as an Oneshot, but the storyline I have in mind may last a bit longer lol. ****This Fic is dedicated to the awesome Crystal Nami! ****She's an amazing author, track her down and read her Fics!**

* * *

Ok, my first day. I'm sixteen, I'm confident and I'm ready to take on the world. . . And I'm also sounding like a idiot. My name's Kairi. Like I said, I'm sixteen and I'm starting my new summer job today. I'm kinda nervous, cuz it's not a normal summer job I guess. Nope, I'm not working at a café, or cleaning anywhere or anything. I'm working at a mental Asylum. Surprised huh? I was too! I mean, I didn't even apply, my mom did it for me. She's a doctor, so I guess she wanted me to follow in her footsteps, so to speak. Minors aren't allowed to work in the hospital around all the sick people. . . But no-one said anything about me coming here! I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do yet. . .

Well, to begin with, I had to go for a meeting with the floor manager. For the record, I was working on floor B, which is where the non-aggressive patients are housed. I'm not allowed to work with the violent ones, it seems. Anyway, the floor manager was very kind. Her name was Aerith, and man is she made for the job! She's kind, quiet and really patient, going through my rounds with me over and over again till I was sure I could recite them backwards. She's got long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with a bright ribbon. She told me that bright colours often make the patients feel better, so I made a good choice this morning by wearing a bright pink dress with zips up and down the seams. It's actually my favourite item of clothing. My red hair was left down, as usual. I'm thinking of growing it a bit more, since I think just past my shoulders is a bit short. . . Anyway, like I said, Aerith walked me around the floor and left me to start my work. The B floor had 10 patients, and five rooms. There were three in room B1, and two in the other four rooms. The last room, B5, had only one person in it, a guy, Aerith told me. She said he was very shy and hadn't opened up to any of the therapists yet.

"Since it's your first day, I'll ask you to do something simple. How about you go into B5 and just. . .talk to the guy. We don't know who he is or his name, he was admitted as 'anonymous' a few days ago. He's been pretty down. . . I'm sure a pretty girl like you can cheer him up!"

I laughed at her joke and agreed to go and talk to the new guy. He was in a room on his own. I was sure that he was feeling kinda lonely. I followed the long corridor down to the bottom. The walls were all painted a startling white, and the doors were a dark metal, with large bolts to hold them shut. I started to get a little nervous. What is if this guy was a freak? What if he attacked me? Sure, he was on the B floor, but if no-one knew anything about him, then what if something was the matter with him? I reached the door with 'B5' on it, and I knocked gently.

"Enter", said a unhappy voice. I opened the door a tiny bit and peeped through the gap. The room was really plain, just a small bunk, a wooden chair and white walls. A large window looked out over the island, the ocean glinted in the afternoon sun. the view would have been nice, if it wasn't for the steel bars. Made the place feel even more like a prison.

"Hey", I said nervously, addressing the boy on the bunk. He was facing away from me, facing the wall, curled up in a foetal position, his knees up against his chest. I could see that he had spikey chestnut hair, his own clothes, and that if he stood up, he would be a little taller than me. That last one didn't make me feel any better about this! His clothes were dark, with baggy shorts and a short sleeved jacket with a hood. A thick chain was around his neck.

"Hey" he greeted, still facing the wall. I nervously took the chair from the wall and pulled it closer to him. I slung my bag across the back of the chair and put my hands in my lap.

"So, what's your name?"

The boy stiffened, and glanced at me over his shoulder. His eyes were large and a deep blue. His skin was smooth-looking and he had a strong jaw line. But his _eyes,_ they just drew me back to his gaze. There was so much sadness in those orbs, those deep blue orbs. . . I felt like I was falling, _drowning_ in his eyes. My heart leapt as I saw a small spark jump in his eyes. I. . .think he liked me.

". . . Sora".

I smiled at the back of his head, wishing he could have seen.

"Hello Sora. My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you", he looked over at me again, and I smiled, holding my hand out. He looked at me nervously, then at my hand, but then he turned from the wall. He sat on his bed facing me, and took my hand, shaking it. His grip was strong, but strangely weak. He smiled a small smile at me, and released my hand. It tingled from his touch, and his smile was like a breath of fresh air in the slightly stuffy room.

"So how old are you Sora?"

". . .sixteen. You"?

"Sixteen too!"

"So why are you working here?"

"My mom's a doctor, and she got me summer work here. But I wanna be here as well. I like talking to people and making them feel happy" I smiled at him again and I won a small smile from him too. He seemed to be perking up a little. Being trapped somewhere you probably didn't want to be on your own with no-one to talk to was probably a real bummer. So, I talked to him for a few hours, and I found out quite a bit about him. I learned his favourite colour, his favourite authors and TV programmes, what music he liked to listened to. But nothing about where he came from before here, who his family was. I didn't pry. I mean, I'd only known him a few hours! If he only thought I was there to find out about him, he wouldn't say another word to me. It was really strange, we were so similar. He and i both like the horror writer, Stephen King, and our favourite novel was Cell. We conversed back and forth over our favourites for ages.

I checked my watch and found out I should have been home 43 minutes ago.

"God! I'm sorry Sora, I've gotta go!" Sora nodded and walked beside me to the door of his room. I turned to him and held my hand out again, which he took without hesitation.

"When are you next working?"

"Next Saturday" Sora drooped and nodded. I frowned, feeling bad. _I wanted to see him again. Sooner._

"Will you come and see me?" he said shyly, blushing a little. I giggled and blushed as well.

"I'd love too. How about on Monday? I'll come around 4:30" Sora nodded and grinned. God, his smile! It was cheesy. . . and a little goofy! i loved it! I grinned at him too and went to grab the handle to the door and slipped. Smooth move Kairi! I giggled as he chuckled and turn to crash on his bed. I waved as I backed out of the door, and closed it gently. I sighed and jumped as I saw Aerith lent against the wall, smiling at me.

"So. It looks like you've been having a nice conversation with our new inmate" she teased, noticing my flushed cheeks. I giggled stupidly and walked down the corridor, with Aerith beside me, her hands clasped behind her back. "So what's his name? Where's he from? Does he have a condition?"

I began to walk down the stairs, before I turned back to Aerith, a big smile on my face.

"His name is Sora".

And with that, I left. As I walked home, I couldn't shake his eyes from my mind, his great smile when he was happy. I didn't care that I met him in a mental Asylum, or that he may have serious conditions. I had met the guy for me, and his name was Sora.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I'm on holiday next week, and I've got other Fics to update, so I may not have time. But I'll do my best!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! It takes only 30 seconds to leave you're opinion.**


	2. Sunday After

****

A/N: Hey! Next Chapter for you people. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over 'Kingdom Hearts' or any of the works of 'Stephen King' **

* * *

The rest of the weekend went past pretty slow. My mom blew her stack at me when I go home! I was only ¾'s of an hour late! Jeez, I'm sixteen! But after she'd let off some steam, she was happy to sit down and hear all about my first day. We were sat at the dining room table, the two of us, with our favourite curries in front of us. My dad has been out of the picture for the last 8 years. I sometimes see him at holidays, and we talk on the phone every month, but I'm happy with it being just me and my mom. I mean, you can't borrow clothes from your father!

Anyway, we were sat eating when my mom began 'the questions'.

"So, how was you day?" she asked warmly, playing with her food. Her dyed blonde hair was up in a tight bun, her hazel eyes warm as she watched me. I got my red hair from her, and my violet eyes from my dad. She always seemed interested in my day, though if I had her job, I would wanna talk about what I'd been doing all day! She's a brain surgeon, and has saved hundreds of lives. That's what I loved about her; she always put others first.

"It was. . . Surprisingly good" I said, smiling. I took a sip of water, and saw my mom looking at me through the bottom of the glass. I put the glass down and smiled at her confused. "What?" she shrugged and smiled at me, our meals left forgotten.

"It's just that I didn't expect that type of smile from spending the day at the Mental Asylum".

"What smile?"

" That 'I'm so I'm love even strangers can see it' smile" my mom teased. I reddened as I cleared my throat. Was it that obvious?

"Don't be daft, mom. I just had a good first day". Ah-ha, brainwave! "So good, in fact, that Aerith wants me to go in on Monday!"

"Monday? After school? Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"I don't mind mom. I think I'll take in some of my favourite Stephen King books. There's a guy in room B5 that apparently likes them". My mom smiled. _Oh god, have I given away too much?_ Luckily no! My mom took the dishes from in front of us, now that we'd finished with them. She kissed my forehead and walked to the kitchen.

"My little girl's so thoughtful!" I smiled as I walked up the stairs, and went through the first door on the left and into my room. I love my room. A thick cream carpet covers the floor, with three walls the same colour and one wall a dark purple. My curtains and bed sheets are same shade, and the lampshade is the same, so when it's on the whole room glows with a purple light. My desk, drawers and bed frame are all a light pine. But my favourite part of my room is my built-in wardrobe, with two sliding mirror doors! I mean, I'm not vain, bit having huge mirrors really helps! But anyway, I collapsed onto my bed and tucked my hands behind my head, and looked at the ceiling. My eyes caught the books neatly lined up on my desk, the bookends two little fairies. You'd think they were holding up little girly stories. You wouldn't be more wrong! Stephen King novels, each and every one, the spine's each a different colour. My favourites were _IT, Cell _and _Carrie_, and they were all well thumbed. "I'll take those to Sora", I said to myself, smiling at the thought of seeing his bright blues eyes again. The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, me and my mom watching Saturday night TV. I called up my best friends, Selphie, Rikku, Yuna and Paine and we all decided to go to the park the next day. I went to bed around 10, snuggling up under my deep purple covers, dreaming about deep blue lakes, lakes that I swam around in, forever. . .

My alarm clock buzzed loudly as it tore me from sleep. I reached a hand out of my warm bed, and slammed the button down. The high buzzing stopped, and I sighed as I dragged myself out of the bed, yawning loudly. I threw open my curtains. It was a beautiful day, as expected on a tropical island! The sun was shining, and not a cloud was in the sky. Perfect sunbathing weather! I quickly used the upstairs extension, calling all the girls to wear bikini's under there tops so we could sunbathe. I quickly ran back to my room and pulled on knee-length shorts, and a purple halter neck top. I then proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, as this was my usual morning routine. A loud knocking came from the door.

"Kairi, out of the bathroom! I need it!" I giggled and slid past my mother, who didn't look as great first thing in the morning. Does anyone? I went back to my room, and quickly straightened my hair, and popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth. I grabbed a big towel from the cupboard at the top of the stairs, and stuffed it into a large canvas bag, along with a large bottle of lemonade, some sun lotion and a pair of sunglasses. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, I shouted goodbye to my mom and went out the door. I headed left, towards the park, which from what I could tell, was already quite full of people.

I walked in through the north entrance, and looked around. I smiled and waved like a maniac, as I spotted Rikku under our favourite oak tree, which provided shade if we got too hot. I dumped my bag beside hers, which also contained a towel, and hugged her. Me and Rikku have been best friends since we were 12, when we met at school. Since then, Rikku has proven herself to be a reliable and fun person to be around. The only person I knew who was more bubbly than her was Selphie, and if those two both had sugar, then watch out! They'd been known to jump off walls! Me and Rikku sat in the shade of the tree, keeping an eye out for the other girls. Today, Rikku was wearing her favourite khaki skirt, and blue converse type shoes. A long red and gold scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she had these weird sleeve things on her arms. But Rikku made anything look like high fashion, probably because she's such a stunning girl. She's got long natural blonde hair, which she ties up into a high ponytail, and braids some of her hair into long braids, which she ties off with beads and loops and trails all around her head and shoulders. She's also got bright green eyes, and smooth tanned skin, which is always blemish free. She often has a blue bandana wrapped around her head too, but today she's left it off, including a top! I'd told her to wear a bikini, but I'd meant underneath a t-shirt or something! But not Rikku. She had her favourite yellow Bikini top on, and that was it. Trust Rikku to go the whole way or not at all! But that was what I loved about her. She suddenly stood up and started jumping up and down, waving. I saw who she was looking at, and started to wave too, but I had a little self-control.

Yuna jogged over the grass, grinning at us both. I was so envious of Yuna. She was even more stunning than Rikku, but had never shown any inkling that she knew it. Her soft brown hair was styled and blow-dried and fluffed out, which was just above her shoulders. But it's her eyes that really capture you. She has one eye that's blue and one eye that's green, and ivory skin. Told you she was a beauty! She was wearing hot pants and dolly shoes, and a custom made white halter neck which had the logo of her boyfriend Tidus' Blitzball team on the front. She dumped her pink bag by mine and Rikku's, and turned to see Selphie and Paine. Selphie's blond-brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran towards us, and Paine walked calmly behind her. Paine is more gothic, but she's still really kind. . . And a good friend. She was wearing a black low-cut top, and leather shorts. She got a few whistles from some guys tossing a ball back and forth, but she ignored them. She's recently had her gunmetal grey hair, dyed, cut really short, and it looks really good! She definitely looks the oldest out of us all, at least eighteen. This really bummed Rikku out, since she used to look the oldest! And Selphie's the baby! With her rosy cheeks and brightly coloured dresses, she looks the youngest. But she turns the hems up to try and look sixteen, but it's a battle she's loosing, bless her!

"Come on girls!" Rikku said happily, throwing her towel and laying it out in the sun. "Tops off! It's sunbathing time!"

* * *

I sighed happily as I took a long sip from my lemonade, smiling as the rest of the girls laughed. Selphie had told a great joke a few moments before, and had left Yuna and Rikku rolling. Paine smiled, but didn't laugh the same crazy way that the other two did. I put my sunglasses on and lay back on my towel. Rikku was eye-balling those nearby guys that had whistled Paine before. I reached out and slapped her, then waggled my finger at her, grinning.

"Tut tut Rikku! You and Gippal have been going steady for 3 months and you're still eyeing up other guys?" Rikku blushed furiously, and I giggled.

"I wasn't eyeing them up! I. . I was scared they were gunna throw the ball at us!" I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged. I knew it was only a matter of time before she pounced on me. . . Literally! She jumped across Selphie and pinned me to the ground. I squealed as her long hair tickled my face. "And what about you, missy? Paine's got Riku, Yuna and Tidus have been together forever, and Selphie and Pence have just started going out. . . You're the only single one! Come on, there's gotta be someone at school you like!" I shoved her off me and crossed my arms and legs, scowling at her. "There's no-one at school that I like" I said truthfully. But I guess my cheeks went a little red, and Paine quietly addressed me.

"You're blushing. And you're lying. Tell the truth".

"I am telling the truth!"

"See, she's lying again!" Selphie piped up, grinning. I knew Yuna would start on me soon (those girls never give up when they want to know something!), so I decided to come clean. . . Sort of.

"Ok! I've met this guy. But we're just friends!" I insisted, but the damage was done; after I said "I've met this guy," Rikku switched off and started with her own questions;

"Who is he? Does he go to our school? Where did you meet him? Is he cute? Does he look like a good kisser?" She said all of this in one breath.

"What? You can tell how good a kisser a guy is from _looking_ at him?" Rikku grinned and motioned for all of us to gather around.

"Sure! What you've gotta look for is. . ."

* * *

After me and the girls went our separate ways (after buying ice cream) at 5ish, I walked straight back to my house, my mind on Sora. I couldn't help but wonder who he was. I was pretty much thinking all the questions that Rikku had asked that morning! But, as before, I had no answers. I opened my front door and walked into the cool shade of our Hall. I dumped my bag by the door and walked to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to find my mother wasn't home. There was a message on the phone saying that she would be working 'late'. This could mean a few hours, or that I wouldn't see her again till I got home from school on Monday. _And it won't be for long, _I reminded myself. _I'm gunna go visit Sora! I wonder what his weekend has been like. . . Not as good as mine, I bet, the poor guy._ Forcing him from my mind, I took a bottle of water from the fridge and flung myself on the couch in the sitting room. I mindlessly flicked through the channels for a few hours, watching whatever took my fancy. At 10, I turned everything off, and went upstairs; my mom still wasn't home. I changed into my pyjamas, and got into bed. I read for a while, then went to sleep. I was quite excited. Not about going to school, of course. But seeing Sora afterwards. . .

Have I ever mentioned that I hate my alarm clock? It's loud, the alarm is sooooo annoying, and the snooze button on top is tiny! I'm bashing away like crazy till I hit it! I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed, rubbing my eyes and combing my hair with my fingers. I groggily walked to my closet and took my school uniform out. A white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a blue checked skirt and matching tie, and dark blue knee-high socks. I swiftly dressed, and got on with my morning routine. I straightened my hair again that morning, and quickly peeked into my moms room. She was in there, still in her work clothes, totally out of it. She hadn't even gotten into bed properly! I thought about waking her up with a coffee, but decided against it. She'd had a long shift and she deserved a long rest. I quietly walked down the stairs, and made my own coffee, as well as a fried egg sandwich. Seriously, I can't function without one. I quickly re-brushed my teeth and started chewing a piece of gum. I wrote my mom a quick note telling her I'd gone to school and hoped she'd sleep all day, before grabbing my school bag and leaving the house. I began walking to school, surprisingly quite happily. I normally hate Mondays, but I had a feeling I was gunna like this one!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, done! (sorry, been watching The F word. Gotta love Gordon Ramsay!) I'll be doing the next chapter after I get back from holiday, next Friday. And I'll try and get it up as quickly as possible. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Magical Monday

**A/N: Here I am guys! Sorry about the wait! I'm quite excited about this Chapter. . . Its rather dark, as we learn about Sora's past and condition. I apologise in advance if anyone is effected by the issues brought up.  
_Still Dedicated to Crystal Nami!_**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the following trademarks characters and objects:  
****Kingdom Hearts sob  
****Stephen Kings Novels  
****30 seconds to Mars or any of their material  
****Apple iPod. **

**Enjoy!**

**Swearing and sexual references in the italic (Sora's point of view)**

* * *

The wind whipped my hair as I walked through the school gates. Three separate buildings. Four floors. Over 50 classrooms and over one thousand five hundred students. Yup, our school was a big one! No wonder it took me ages to hook up with the girls. I was wondering around the school grounds for ages till I finally saw Rikku, Yuna and Tidus sat on the benches beneath an oak tree. Rikku's bandana was a light blue today, and Yuna was happily plugged into Tidus' iPod, both of them each of them listening through a earphone each. I waved to them as I walked over. Rikku and Yuna waved back energetically, and Tidus nodded, a big smile on his face. He truly is the perfect guy for Yuna, he's really kind and generous, and he's got a great sense of humour. He offered his knuckles to me and I tapped them with my own.

"All right Tidus?" He nodded and winked, then turned is attention back to Yuna, putting his arm around her shoulder. I smiled at them and sat down beside Rikku, who immediately began informing me about the rest of her Sunday that she spent with Gippal. I smiled and nodded in all the right places (or so I like to think) while my mind wandered to Sora. I was a little nervous about seeing him after school, especially because he was basically a stranger. I mean, I'd only been talking to him for one afternoon! But, thinking back to his deep blue eyes, and the sadness in them. Especially when I left. . . I had to go and see him!

"Oh look, there's Paine and Selphie" Rikku said cheerily, pointing through the crowds. Paine's grey hair could be seen bobbing over the heads of younger students, and Selphie bounced along beside her. Paine always does her best to look gothic, even in school uniform. So she wears opaque black tights and goth boots with buckles. Paine smiled and walked over. I raised my hand in greeting, but she walked straight past!

"Oh thanks Paine!" I said, as I turned to see where she was going. I giggled as I saw her walk straight into the arms of my best friend Riku. It was how I met Paine, through Riku. We don't hang out as much anymore. . . Shame really.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we all trouped into the main school building, which is the biggest. We all register in there, but Riku, Selphie and Tidus register on a different floor and have a different Form Tutor. We split up at the stairs and headed to our separate rooms. Rikku, Yuna, Paine and I sat in our seats and began to gossip, as we always would to begin our Monday mornings. We were only granted a few minutes before our Tutor came in. He's a good guy, I guess. If not a bit scary! We all call him Leon, so he's reasonably laid back. We all registered and we all went off to our first lessons. Me and Yuna had Art, so I walked with her and Rikku and Paine had Blitzball, so they both went off to the gym. Me and Yuna crossed the grounds to the Arts building, which is the smallest of the three school buildings.

"So you and Tidus. . ." I teased, nudging Yuna in the ribs with my elbow. She giggled, but didn't blush a bit; she wasn't embarrassed that she's clearly head-over-heels in love with him. But what's really great is that I know he feels the exact same way.

"He's the best thing that's every happened to me" she gushed, smiling lazily into the distance. I giggled and grabbed her wrist to make sure that she didn't walk into a group of younger students. We both walked up the stairs and waited with the rest of the Art class outside the classroom. Yuna had clearly snapped out of her self-induced love coma and looked at me, smiling.

"What about you, Kairi? Who's this guy you told us about then? We all know how useless you are with relationships!"

"Hey!" I said, giggling as I shoved her, but I knew she was telling the truth. I'd never been one to be with guys. I'd had the odd relationship, sure, but nothing serious like Yuna and Tidus. Or like Rikku and Gippal, or Riku and Paine! Dang, even Selphie and Pence had more together than I'd ever had! I sometimes wanted someone to hold me the way Tidus did, or to take me to nice places, like Riku, or someone I could just have a laugh with, like Gippal. . . I suddenly felt really lonely, standing there with Yuna. I loved my girlfriends, don't get me wrong, but I would love a guy, someone to hold me, to whisper in my ear and to stay on the phone well past midnight, not needing to say a word to each other, just listening to him breathing at the end of the phone.

"You've suddenly gone red Kairi. What are you thinking about?" asked Yuna quietly, smirking. Rikku might have been my Best friend out of the group but Yuna knew me the best. It's like I've got this little window in my head that only Yuna can see through, and I was sure at that moment, she could see me and Sora. . . Me with my head on the phone, listening to the steady breathing of Sora on the other end of the phone, simply contented. . . But they wouldn't allow patients to have phones. . . I had to get him out of there, somehow.

"Oh nothing. Come on, we'd better get into class" I said, prodding Yuna through the door, giggling. We were painting fruit. Oh joy.

* * *

"Art was so boring today!" I said as I slammed my tray down on the table. With the eight of us, we had to push two tables together every lunch. Some days the lunch ladies would do it for us, if they were in a good mood. They didn't seem to mind.

"And It's still early!" chimed Rikku and Gippal, who looked at each other and giggled. Seriously, they were hopeless. Gippal had a new eye patch, which was better than looking at his empty eye socket everyday. . . No, that's rude, it's not his fault. When he was five some boys threw a firework at him. The scaring on his face has completely gone, but it rendered him blind in the one eye. So he wears an eye patch. He brought a new eye patch, cuz' the old one was broken, but he had to wait a few days for them to make it.

"And lunch is only going to add to your excitement! Pasta and pudding for dessert! Yum!" said Selphie happily, stuffing her face with food. She has no sense of taste, so she doesn't really care what she eats! I grunted and took a bite from the apple I'd bought along.

"So Kairi, we're all going to take the train into Twilight Town after school, go to that concert in the Sandlot, you wanna come?" asked Gippal, his arm around Rikku as she ate pasta in a very unladylike way. She nodded and tried to say something, but her mouth was too full of pasta. Gippal chuckled at her fondly, and returned his attention to me. "So, what do you say Kairi?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Sorry, I've got something I've gotta do after school".

"Arhh! What's more important than hanging around with your friends?" Rikku muttered something that I couldn't really make out past her full mouth, but I was sure it was something along the lines of "A boy". I kicked her under the table and she yelped, and shot me a dirty look. I smiled at her, and continued my lunch, ignoring all the questions that the gang were presenting me with; I wasn't going to budge an inch.

Finally, the end of the day! I practically ran out of the school, waving to the gang as they made plans to meet up at the train station before going to Twilight Town. I knew that I would be missing out on a really good time, but for once, I didn't care. I was going to see Sora! Besides, Rikku could fill me in later! I ran into the house and was greeted by the smell of my mom's cooking.

"Hi mom! Those brownies sure smell great! You working on the children's ward tonight?" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. My mom's head poked around the kitchen door into the hallway. Her hair was down and there were dark rings around her eyes; she'd obviously only just woke up. Personally, I think my mom's hair looks nicer down, but that's just me.

"Yes, there's a little girl who requires operating on. I thought I'd give her these before I operate. . ." she said, and wandered back into the kitchen. I knew what she meant; she always treated the little kids before surgery, since brain surgery on children is highly risky. She hates doing it, but she's the best there is.

I quickly changed out of my school clothes and into a bright yellow t-shirt with a denim skirt. I slid my feet into a pair of high wedge sandals, and I tied them on securely. I quickly emptied my school bag and put my three favourite Stephen King books. I also folded a jacket up in stuffed it in, in case it rained on the way home. I put some gum in my bag, in case I felt a craving, and I walked down the stairs. I grabbed my purse from the side and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom. She was bent in front of the oven, pulling out a second tray of brownies, smiling. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her.

"Mom. You're baking for one little girl. She seriously can't eat that many brownies".

"Ok, so some of the other kids can have some too. I couldn't give them to one kid and not to the others!"

I shook my head at her and took a cool brownie from the tray that was on the table.

"One less for you to take" I teased, and kissed her cheek. I went into the back room where the computer was and unplugged my iPod, and put it in my pocket. I shouted goodbye to my mom and took the spare key from the nail by the door. I shut the door behind me and headed for the hospital grounds, where the Asylum was located, behind all the buildings. I screwed the earphones into my ears and flipped through the songs till I found the one I wanted to listen to. "From Yesterday" by 30 seconds to Mars began playing. I'm a sucker for a good rock song! Most people think I have a strange taste in music, but I tend not to listen. I nodded my head slightly as I began walking down the street, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was so excited to be seeing Sora again!

* * *

I rang the bell nervously on the gates outside the Asylum. I drummed my fingers on the wall as I waited for someone to come on over the intercom.

"Hello, Destiny Island Mental Institute. State your name and business here" came a male voice. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um, This is Kairi Utari. I have a summer job here under Aerith. . ."

"Ah yes, Aerith said you might come early. Please come in, Miss Utari". I smiled as the gates rolled open onto the property. How could Aerith have known? I pushed open the main doors and headed for the stairs left of the welcome desk, where one of the Orderlies had desk duty. I think his name was Cloud, and I think he was involved with Aerith, I wasn't sure. Anyways, I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Aeriths office door.

"Enter" came her pleasant voice, and I pushed the door open. I loved Aeriths office. It's a bright yellow, with sunflowers in a vase on her desk. Her draws are all lined up on the left wall, and they're all labelled neatly. Aerith was sat at her desk and smiled warmly as she saw me come in.

"Ah Kairi. I thought I'd be seeing you today"

"Can I ask why?" I asked, smiling at her, my hands behind my back. She smiled at me.

"Because you're the only thing that our new inmate Sora has been talking about."

"Really?" I said excitedly, feeling a blush spread on my face. This made Aerith smile even more. Why do adults find pleasure in young people's embarrassment?

"yes, you've made quite an impression on young Sora. He's become a lot more accepting that we're all trying to help him, and he went to see our physiatrists yesterday. But they still haven't been able to find out where he's from, but we've deduced that he has a form of Agoraphobia".

"A.. Agoraphobia? What's that?" I said, horrified. Aerith gestured to a seat across from her. I collapsed into the chair, and watched Aerith.

"Agoraphobia is a fear of public or open places. Sora is afraid of being trapped in a place where there is no way of escape. So Sora naturally avoids new and public places. They can sometimes be confined to their homes, because they're so afraid of leaving. But I believe that there's more to it than that. I don't think that is the only thing that is wrong with Sora. So I'm asking you, to help him. In a few weeks, take him out to places, try and help to cure him. That's what we want. And we want you to try and find out where he's from, who his family is" Aerith said.

I nodded, dazed. I would never have believed it. I mean sure, I knew there was a large possibility that there was a problem with Sora, but not one that would keep him locked up in the Asylum, even after he was cured. I stood up and walked out of Aeriths office, waving to her as I went out. I walked over the drinks machine, and got myself a glass of water. I took a few shaky sips, and set it back down. I took a deep breath and went down the corridor. I stood outside Sora's door, hand raised to knock. The butterflies were back. I was so nervous, but glad to know that Sora was behind that door. I finally brought my hand to the door and knocked. I heard scrambling behind the door and giggled.

"Kairi?" came a nervous voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Let me in!" I said.

"I can't, doofus. I'm the one locked in!"

_Oh my god. You idiot._

I opened the door and came face to face with him again. Oh god! Be still my beating heart! There were those eyes again! I smiled at him as I walked in. he positively beamed at me. Probably glad to see a friendly face.

"Oops. Sorry about that" I stuttered, flushing red, looking down and locking my hands behind my back. Sora chuckled softly at me and lifted my chin gently. No way was Sora agoraphobic!

"It's fine" he said softly. "Come and sit down. I've missed having someone to talk to who doesn't think I'm completely insane!" He collapsed on the bed and patted the bed beside him, grinning at me. I sat down beside him and looked around. He'd personalized his room a little since he'd been in there. Probably thanks to Aerith. Some light blue curtains hung at the windows now, and he had light blue sheets on his bed now. I grinned as I saw a large poster on the wall.

"I didn't know you liked 30 seconds to Mars!"

"Yeah. They're the best band ever!" I smiled as I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sora looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Long day" I said, and he nodded. "What school did you go to?"

"Me? Oh I was home schooled" he said quietly, his eyes going blank. I looked at him nervously. "Sora?" he didn't say anything. I reached out and touched his hand, which was gloveless since he was not wearing the clothes he'd come in with. A simple white shirt and pants was all he wore now, and his feet were bare. At least he still had his crown necklace. He flinched at my touch and jerked away, looking at me like I was a stranger. I met his eyes and they softened. He smiled apologetically at me. I sat up and opened my bag. I pulled out the three books and handed them over to him. He took them from me and looked over them in wonder.

"I thought you might get a little bored in here" I said cheekily, smiling at him; he seemed to be his old self again, although I still didn't know him that well.

"You're right, thanks!" he said happily. "I love this book!" he said, holding _Cell. _

"I know right? It's one of his best!" I agreed happily. It felt so good to be in his presence. "what happened to your clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh they took them and gave me these. Damn, I want my clothes back" he said unhappily, plucking at the skirt he was wearing. I laughed and batted his hands away.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back for you. And I can buy you some new stuff if you tell me what store you got them from".

Sora's smile slid off his face, and he drew back into himself. "What's the matter?" I asked gently, placing my hand on his arm. He looked at it blankly, and sighed.

"I don't know where they're from. My mom bought them" he said flatly. I nodded and kept my hand on his arm. It seemed to comfort him, since he sort of, woke up again and started being friendly. We talked for a while, and then Sora produced a pack of cards from somewhere. He said Aerith gave them him. We sat on the floor and played for a while, joking and laughing. Sora had a great laugh, he truly did. I loved the sound. I lay on the floor, propping my head up on my hand as I looked at Sora. He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side. "what?"

"I dunno. I'm just thinking". He lay down across from me, and looked into my eyes. The cards lay forgotten. Even though I'd only known Sora for a few days, there was something about him being close that felt so right.

"what about?" he asked softly.

"You" I replied, smiling. "I just want to know who you are, that's all. Where you live, and who your family is. Then I can get you home and out of here".

Sora eyes flickered down, and he sighed. He looked back up at me.

"You were bound to act sooner or later. Well, as you know, my name is Sora, and I'm sixteen. My second name is Hikaru, and I lived in Twilight town. My parents were Tifa and Dante. My mom owned a jewellery shop and my father was a professor. I had no brothers or sisters" he finished, that blank look back in his eyes. I sat up confused.

"Why did you say they _were _your parents?"

"I don't count them as parents anymore" he said mysteriously, and sat up too. " And I don't want to get out of here. Not if it means going back there". His eyes suddenly became so sad. So very sad. I put my hand on his, feeling very daring. The butterflies were back.

"Sora. You can tell me anything ok?" he looked at me.

"I want to tell you Kairi. But I can't be sure you won't tell".

"I promise" I said. Sora looked at me and tried to smile, but he couldn't. Tears began to course down his face as he crumpled. I lent forward and wrapped my arms around him. He put his arms around me as well, and shook in my arms. The butterflies in my stomach were out of control. Even though I hated that Sora was in so much pain, it was great to feel him in my arms, and me in his. He shook and snuffled for a few minutes, then became quiet. I thought that he wasn't going to say anything, but then he began to mutter. His words were slow and gradual.

"I have a mental disorder called Agoraphobia. It means that I hate places that I don't know, which is why I'm happy here. That's one reason that I don't want to go home. But there's more than that. When I was a kid, my dad. . . He would. . . He would. . . Come into my room when I was sleeping. . . And. . ." I couldn't stand to hear more. I clung to Sora and rocked him gently. I whispered quietly to him, to try and calm him, to make him feel better. But what could I do? I had never had nightmares like that in my life. I felt anger that I'd never felt before build up inside of me. I wished more than anything that I could punish Sora's father. But he wasn't done.

" In the day, I would get beatings. Because I was different. I didn't like to go out with other kids, wanted to stay at home. I would have panic attacks when I set foot out of the house. So I was home schooled. He would. . . Hit me when I got things wrong. With his fists, with chairs, with the fire poker. . . I've been in hospitals loads of times over the years. He said I fell down the stairs every time". I held Sora even tighter, now crying with him too. My tears dripped onto his head. He seemed to have shrunk in my arms, even though he was bigger than me.

"How did you end up here?" I asked, and Sora must have been able to tell that I was crying. He detangled himself from my arms and gently wiped the tears from my face. He looked at me nervously, and slowly put his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace. I closed my eyes and lent against his chest, my hand clutching the material of his shirt.

"I had two friends. Roxas and Namine. They came to see me one day when my father. . . Well, they saw him. Roxas began to hit him, and Namine, she was screaming. . . And my dad. . . He grabbed Roxas. I don't know if it was an accident, but he slipped, and Roxas. . . He went flying and hit the window. . . Glass went everywhere and I heard Roxas hit the ground. Namine was screaming, louder and louder, and she ran down the stairs. I looked out the window, and I could see Roxas on the ground. Namine was kneeling beside him, and she ran out into the road to get help. She didn't see the truck coming. . . I heard that too, and . . . And. . . I'd lost them both".

Sora began sobbing again, squeezing me tightly. I cried along with him, clutching at his chest and back desperately, wanting to take all his pain away. His shirt was beginning to become damp from my tears. My heart felt like it was breaking for him, breaking for a person I hardly knew. But I felt like I knew him now. Sora rested his cheek against my hair. This would have been so unbelievably wonderful if we weren't in the state we both were. Sora had one final thing to say.

" I knew I had to run. But that would mean leaving the house. My dad, he came up behind me. . . Grabbed my throat. I bet he thought his mentally unstable son would tell someone. . . He'd make a clean slate of it, kill me too. But my mom walked in. She normally kept out of it, but I'd hear her crying at night. Anyway, she jumped on my dad. . .told me to run, so I did. I ran out of the house, past Roxas and Namine and into the town. I was so scared, there were so many people. . . I had no idea were I was, and I wanted to go home even if it meant he'd kill me. But I didn't know the way, and all I could hear was Namine screaming. . . But it was me screaming. I blacked out and woke up here. I was in a weird coat, and I couldn't move my arms,

_(Straightjacket)_

I couldn't talk. They. . . Shocked me over and over. Then I was put in here. . ."

Sora had stopped crying but I hadn't. He gently pulled me away from him, and looked into my eyes. He thumbed away my tears away and gave me a soft smile. It was full of sadness, and some other emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

(_Love)_

"Then I met you" he said softly, pulling me back into his arms, his tale told. His arms were around me, strong but trembling slightly. I still clutched at his chest and back, feeling small and safe in his arms. I closed my eyes and I felt him kiss my forehead. My brain turned to jelly, then solidified again as that powerful anger coursed through my body. How could anyone harm such a kind, sensitive soul? He was gentle, romantic, a good listener. . . I couldn't understand how anyone could harm him, and it was driving me crazy. I choked out more sobs, holding Sora so tight it must have hurt him, but he didn't say anything

(_He's been through so much more)_

He just held me quietly in his arms, once again resting his cheek on the top of my head. We knelt there, in those positions for a while, as the sun began to set and cast shadows over Sora's walls. I was so glad that this floor didn't put cameras in the inmates rooms. I sniffed loudly, and broke my hold on Sora, my arms slightly cramped. Sora rose to his feet and held out his hand, and helped to mine. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry I told you all that, Kairi. I never wanted to hurt you. . ." I shut him up with a hug, my arms wrapped tightly around him again. His arms stayed at his sides for a few moments, then they went around me, holding me close.

"I don't want to leave you here" I whispered, resting my head in the crook of his neck, looking out the window.

"I'll be ok. I've got your books, right?" I looked up at Sora and smiled. Even after all he'd been through, he was still so positive. I wanted to give him the world, to take away all his pain and illness, and leave him whole. I wanted to give him _myself_, my mind and soul. . . And body. . . I released him again and opened the door, and stood in the doorway, looking back at him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can" I whispered, and he nodded, and gave me a small wave. I smiled back as best as I could and closed the door. I lent against the door as tears welled up in my eyes again. I covered my mouth with my hand and slide down the door, muffling my cries with my hand. I drew my knees up to my chest, and sobbed.

* * *

_I could hear her on the other side of the door, crying because of me. . . Because of what I told her. Nothing that my dad had ever done hurt more than it did to hear the cries of that beautiful creature. I wanted to claw through the metal, to hold her in my arms once more, to erase the information from her head, to rid her of her pain. I remembered pressing my lips to her head, and the rate my heart was hammering. No-one had ever effected me that way. Mainly because I'd never met any people. But I doubt any of them would have been as amazing as Kairi was. What would it be like to press my lips to hers, instead of her beautiful face? Who am I kidding? What would she see in a broken idiot like me. But. . . I can't rid myself of these feelings. I want to hold her, to protect her from any danger, from any nightmare and tell her everything's going to be ok when she's afraid. I want to hold her hand and walk with her through fields of flowers. Me? In a field of flowers? Get real Sora. You couldn't even go in your own backyard._

_I could try. Would I try for her? Could I face those fears and walk with her through the doors of this place? For her. . . . I'd do anything for her. She's worth it. She's worth every second._

_There's Aerith, coming to escort her home. She's in no state to walk alone. It's my fault, of course. It's always my fault, as my delightful father used to tell me after. . .well. "It's all your fault Sora. . . If you weren't so fucking stupid then I wouldn't have to do this to you. . ." The same every time. I always believed him. Of course its my fault. I deserved to be punished by my father, physically and sexually, it seemed. That's the one I never understood. Why he would do that to me. . . Would come in while I was sleeping. . . He would sweat and moan and I would think he was the sickest bastard in the world, getting a hard-on from his own fucking son. But secretly, I would be praying that tonight, he would be satisfied quickly, and leave me to clean myself up, to sob in silence. To try and hold my breaking mind together. And as he would leave "It's your fault Sora. Your fault I have to knock sense into your fucking thick skull". Knocking sense into me, eh? Yeah, you taught me something, you asshole. You taught me never to trust. So why do I trust Kairi so? It's the strangest thing, but. . . _

_My mom was just as bad, turning her head when he raised his hand, singing loudly to herself when I cried from the beatings, nodding along with my fathers stories when he told the doctors that I'd "Fallen down the stairs again, he's such a clumsy boy". . . she probably sung to herself at night too, on the off chance that I'd try and fight back, and get "Punished" by my dear old dad. She probably sung when her sick fucking husband came from his own son. And then he killed the two people I ever loved. . . I wonder if she sung then when she called someone to replace the window, when she washed the bloodstains from the carpets. I wonder if my fathers beating her now that I'm out of the picture. I wonder what excuse he told the police when they found Roxas' body on out grass. And Namine's in the street. I hope he rots in hell for taking there lives away. "It's all your fault Sora". . ._

_Was it? Did I really deserve everything he did to me? _

_I don't think I did. . . _

_If I listen hard, I can hear Kairi and Aerith talking in the sitting area down the hall. Kairi said she'd come again, but I don't think she will. Not know she knows how filthy I am on the inside. I pray she does come. I might as well be dead without her._

_I think I love this girl. . . . I do love this girl._

_God, let her come again._

_Let her stay safe from all who seek to destroy her. _

_Let her. . . Love me as much as I do her._

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Serious stuff eh? Hope you all like, and I hope that no-one is offended or disturbed by the issues that Sora face. The italic parts in brackets before Sora's point of view is a technique that Stephen King uses, to tell the reader a fact about the story, or something the character is thinking. Hopefully you guys will be able to tell them apart, and i may start using them more often, since i like the technique.**

**Please Review.**


	4. A first step on Tuesday

_**A/N: Here I am again! I want to first off say a huge thank you to all the reviews and responses to my last chapter, which I was a bit afraid of putting up to begin with. But you all responded really positively, and for that I am sooooo grateful! **_

_**Well, here's the next chapter. This is set three weeks from Sora's confession, since even Sora and Kairi's relationship needs time! They were really intimate last chapter because it was such a serious issue. It's gone back to the romantic tension, woo!**_

* * *

_Kairi's POV_

_It's been three weeks. Three long weeks,_ I thought to myself as I stared at the blank page in front of me. But I didn't really see it, like I hadn't over the past few schooldays. I could feel Paine's eyes on me, like hers and the rest of the gangs had for the last couple of days. I hadn't told anyone about what Sora had told me. Not even Aerith, as she walked me home as I cried. I hope she couldn't tell, since it was raining. I had to make up some excuse that my mom had text me some bad news, and that was why I was crying. But it obviously wasn't the truth.

Anyway, I was in English (or was it Maths? All the lessons seemed the same now) and trying to work out what I was supposed to me doing. I was going to ask Leon, but he was getting fed up with my new school attitude. I'd lost a grade point in three weeks. My mom was hassling me, The teachers were hassling me, my friends were hassling me. . . But I hadn't said a thing. I remember the first time I re-saw Sora after he told me. It was Thursday. And man, did he seem glad to see me. . .

Sora's POV

Most of the week past as a blur. All I could think of was the crimson angel that I had scared away. I should never have told her. What was I thinking? It would have been so easy to make something up, to fob her off with some story. . . So why had I told her the truth? Was it because I've held it in my whole life? Could I finally not take it anymore? It certainly felt that way. Anyway, I had made my bed, and now I had to lie in it. Alone. And I deserved it. It was my fault, as most things in my life were. I have no memory of Tuesday or Wednesday. But Thursday. . .

I heard a gentle knocking on my door. I assumed it would be councillors, psychiatrists, or some other people that would either force me to talk or torture me. So I said nothing. They would come in anyway. Why should I move? Well, as I predicted, the door slowly creaked open. It closed just as quietly. Maybe they thought I was asleep, would sneak up on me. Like my father would. I shivered uncontrollably, the small motions bringing back nightmares that had been real less than a month before. I heard light footsteps approach me. Well, that couldn't be right. All the psychiatrists were men, in case one of us decided we didn't want to go along with them. It must be Aerith I thought, coming to tell me they were moving me to a different floor, to the padded room for the rest of my days. It wouldn't surprise me. A soft hand touched my shoulder

_(A small hand)_

And a quiet voice met my ears.

"Sora? You ok?" I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. My grief-stricken ears were playing tricks on me. I didn't turn. I couldn't face the disappointment. Any other torture would be fine, rather than to turn and see the calm face of Aerith rather than the breath-taking beauty of Kairi. The hand shook me.

"Sora. Don't ignore me!"

_It can't be._

My eyes sought the speaker. And there she was, An angel sent from heaven. Kairi stood before me, her crimson hair around her shoulders, her pink dress on, the one I'd first seen her in. She was really there. She was _real_. I span around, and stared up at her, my mouth hanging open. She smiled a small smile at me. She began to say something, but I couldn't hold back my happiness. I quickly stood, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, feeling her warmth. Feeling her place her arms around me sent my heart wild, making me never want to let her go. I couldn't believe that she had come back.

"I guess you're glad to see me, huh?" she asked weakly, her voice muffled into the front of my shirt. I laughed too, so happy to have her in my arms.

Kairi's POV

"Kairi Utari!" shouted Leon, snapping me from thoughts of Sora. "Huh?" I asked, completely confused. Leon was stood directly in front of me, staring down at me. I could feel a whole lot of embarrassment coming my way.

"I asked you a question. Now answer it!" I looked past him, staring at the board. Loads of mathematic formulas were written on the board. I had no idea what they meant!

"I don't know how to do that!" I said, staring at Leon.

"I explained how to do it twice, and you clearly didn't listen"

"Well, I've had other stuff on my mind!"

"Well, then maybe you should stay behind tonight till you can do it. It'll help clear your mind!" Leon shouted at me. I rose from my seat and stared at him. I could hear all my friends gasp, and the boys started muttering. I'd never done anything like this before. But I felt like I was on fire. No-one would get in the way of me seeing Sora. No-one.

"I'm busy after school, Leon!"

"Not anymore! You will stay here for precisely one hour after school".

"No I won't! I'm leaving here at exactly three o'clock. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Everyone in the class gasped as I spoke. I had a total outer body experience. I could literally see myself. A small red head girl standing up to this six foot teacher with a scar. But I meant every word.

"To the Principle's office Kairi. Now get out of my classroom, before I do something I regret". I continued to stare at Leon for a few more seconds, then grabbed my bag, kicked the chair out of the way and slammed the classroom door so hard one of the panes of glass broke. I stormed down the corridor and threw myself into one of the chairs lined up outside the principles office. I was breathing really hard, and my eyes were watering. I was so angry. I'd only felt this angry once before, and that was the anger I felt when I saw that Sora's father wasn't punished for Roxas and Namine's death. I checked him out the minute I got home from the Asylum on Monday. Apparently he's got connections so high up that he escaped jail.

I hadn't told Sora that his father was still out of jail. Nor had I told him that his mother was in hospital with severe brain damage. She'd 'fallen down the stairs'. Of course. I'd had plenty of times I could have told Sora over the past three weeks. I'd seen him 10 times, as well as the Saturdays I worked. I had planned to go and see him after school, but it looked like I was going to be delayed. Even though I was really mad at Leon for keeping me behind, I guess he had every right, and, looking back to the classroom, I kinda deserve it. I wish I had someone to confide in. But I'd rather die than tell anyone Sora's secret. I was called into the heads office, and quietly took the telling off I knew I was going to get. After that, I was put into the internal exclusion room, and I didn't see my friends the rest of that day. It was really boring, but once again, I deserve it!

Detention with Leon was bad. He was really off with me, and he didn't explain the formula very good, so I kept getting things wrong. At four he finally released me, with a disappointed look on his face. I promised myself that no matter what happened between Sora and I, I would try harder at school. But I couldn't help it. Sora was taking my life. I hadn't hung out with the girls in ages and my mom said I was like a stranger to her. Oh well. Once Sora was out of the Asylum, I could spend time with him and my friends or my mom at the same time! success! Now all I had to do was to help him get over his fear. I would do anything to help him. And I had a plan to help. I walked home and quickly told my mom that I would be working again that night. She began to say something, probably along the lines of "Why are you so late home?", or "You're working _again?_", but she didn't have a chance. I ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a pair of stonewashed shorts and a tank top. I was sat on the stairs lacing my trainers when my moms shadow loomed in front of me. I looked up.

"Yeah mom?"

"Kairi, what's the matter with you? You've been working nearly everyday since you started at the Asylum! And since that first Monday you stayed behind, you've been so. . . Different. What's happened to you?" I looked at her sadly and grabbed my bag from the coat rack, which I had already packed with the two bus tickets I needed and a few snacks, plus some spare money. I swiftly hugged my mother and opened the front door.

"I wish I could tell you mom. I will one day. Soon, I hope". She opened her mouth, but I quietly shut the door on her protests. I half expected her to open the door and come after me, but she didn't. I breathed a sigh of relive and walked towards the Asylum. I had butterflies in the stomach, big time. Although me and Sora were good friends now, and I usually didn't feel like this on my way to a visit, today's visit was going to be a little different. I only hoped that Sora would like my surprise. . .

I pushed the intercom button outside the Asylum, and was let in. I saw that there was a different Orderly at the front desk today. I quietly asked directions to the laundry room, and they pointed me down a corridor. I walked for a few minutes, and I had to ask a few orderlies that pasted the way. I finally came to a large gun-metal grey door, with the words "WASH ROOM" written on a white plague on the door. I pushed it open and was met by the noise of about 5 washing machines. I walked through the room, looking for the cupboard that Aerith told me Sora's clothes were held. The wash-room was really stuffy, and a little misty, since there were no open windows and the washing machines produced a lot of steam. I coughed as I looked through the slight mist till I saw the big metal cupboard labelled with "PERSONAL BELONGINGS". I opened it up and scanned through some of the boxes. Finally, I found the box with all of Sora's clothes, all washed and fresh. I had a look at the labels. I luckily new the shop where they were from and I resolved to go there sometime and buy Sora some new threads! I walked back up the stairs and continued to Soras room. I knocked on the Door.

"Hey Sora, I'm coming in. Are you decent?"

"No, I'm running around nude. Course I'm decent, silly!"

I grinned as I walked in. Sora was sat on his bed, reading one of the books that I'd bought him. He got through them pretty quickly, so I started checking him new ones out of the library since he'd read all my Stephen King books in the first two weeks!

"How you liking the book?"

"It's awesome! Defiantly one of his best!" I looked at the cover. _Pet Sematary. _hmm, I hadn't read that one. I'd have to take his word for it. I sat behind him and we began talking. I told him about life on the outside, and he told me about what he'd been doing. He'd been getting on well with his new Psychiatrist, Yuffie, so that was a good thing. We were soon lying side by side on his bed, as we usually did, and talked quietly about most things. Sora liked to feel someone close to him since he was starting to feel really lonely, and I wasn't complaining! We hadn't been as close as the time when he told me about his past, but that was understandable, since he had needed me then. I looked at the handsome guy beside me, with his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. I licked my own.

"Sora?""Yeah?"

"What. . . What was Roxas like?" I hadn't mentioned his two best friends since he told me about them, but I had to ask. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me. I looked back at him, and I lay on my side, propping my head in my hand as my elbow sunk into his mattress. He did the same so we were facing each other.

"He was. . . Great. Really great. His mom was a good friend of mines, and so they thought it would be a good idea to introduce a person to me, since I'd already shown a dislike to going outside

_(and my dad had shown an interest in me. A real interest in me. . .)_

Roxas was the best friend I could have ever wished for. He didn't care that I didn't like the outside, and that I never wanted to go the park with him. He researched my condition and told me about it. That gave me. . . So much, to know that I wasn't a freak, to know that I had a condition. He would stay over the night and we would watch films, comment on the girls like any guy would. He used to like to hang out my window and shout at girls as they walked by. God he used to make me laugh. . ." Sora finished, sighing. His eyes looked a little watery, so I took his hand. I smiled at him, and he returned it, holding back his tears.

"And Namine?"

"Namine. . . God she was sweet. I met her through Roxas; they were going out, and Roxas wanted me to meet her. I was really nervous, and I asked Roxas not to bring her, but he wore me down, saying she knew about my Phobia, because her little brother had it too.

_(God I hope her brother didn't go through what I did)_

She was the nicest person you could ever imagine. She and Roxas became the family I always wanted, but never had. She was a really good artist, and would sit and draw pictures all the time while she was at mine. Before she went, she would always show me what she'd drawn. Mostly pictures of me and Roxas, but there were a few of me on my own. . . Outside. I looked. . . So happy in her drawings. I still can't believe that she and him are gone" Sora whispered, his tears finally coming. I drew him close to me and hugged him tight. I lay back on my back and dragged Sora with me, him half lying on me. My heart was going a mile a minute, but now wasn't time for girly fantasies. All I focused on was the boy in my arms.

After a few minutes, Sora calmed down. He pushed himself off me, and hovered above me. _This is it!_ I thought. _He's gonna kiss me!_ But he didn't; he just smiled and rolled to my side, lying back in our start positions. I tried not to be too disappointed! I took a deep breath.

"Umm. . . Sora? I had a look on the internet. And I. . . I know where Roxas and Namine are buried. I'd. . . like to go see them. And I was hoping that. . . That you'd come too?"

Sora stiffened beside me, and looked at me. I froze. There was so much fear in his eyes.

"I can't!" he whispered, and he shook. I put my arm around him and drew him close to me again, like a mother hen to her chick.

"It'll be ok Sora. We'll take the bus, it's a quiet place. I just thought you might like to go-"

"Oh Kairi, you know I'd love too. It kills me that I never had a chance to say goodbye, and that it was my fault-""Sora, it was never your fault-""But I don't think I can leave. I can't. I can't. I can't. . . " Sora panted, beginning to hyperventilate. I took his shoulders and shook him.

"Sora! Sora! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Sora are you ok?" I stammered, looking at him, rubbing his back. He continued to mutter for a few moments, then at my voice he seemed to find himself. He looked at me, His deep blue eyes weary.

"I believe in you Sora. And I'll be right beside you".

He took a deep breath and nodded. He said something so quiet I couldn't catch it

_(for you)_

But it didn't matter. I squealed and wrapped my arms around him, laughing. He put his arms around me and laughed nervously.

"So Uhh. . . W-w-when do you wanna go?"

"Now! I've got the tickets, and I've got your clothes! Get changed and we'll go. Aerith doesn't mind, I've already checked!" I said brightly, looking at Sora. He paled, but nodded. I was so moved by his bravery. I pasted him his things, and walked out the room to give him his privacy. I stood for a few minutes, absolutely over the moon. This was the first step to Sora's road to recovery. The first step was always the hardest, I had learnt, but I was determined to take every step at his side. A quiet knocking came from Sora's door. I leapt forward and pulled open the door, smiling. He looked amazing in his own baggy black shorts and blue hoody and matching jacket. His crown necklace dangled on the top of his shirt. He smiled at me nervously, and took a tiny step through the door. I nodded encouragingly, and he took another step towards me. I closed the door behind him, and his head span around in horror. I quickly grabbed his hand as he reached to reopen the door.

"Come on Sora. You can do it. You've already done so well" I said gently. He bit his lip and nodded, and stepped away from the door. I released his hand and began walked down the corridor. Sora lunged out and re-grabbed my hand, looking at me terrified.

"D-d-d-d-don't leave me!" he squeaked, clinging to my hand like a child. My heart melted for him, and I squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm right here".

I began to lead him down the corridor. He took tiny steps, and he looked around terrified every couple of steps. But when we came to the sitting room, he looked around and looked pretty calm. There was no-one around. He pointed to a few doors and asked what was behind some of them and I told him. He even wanted to look into Aeriths office. I pulled him forward and we knocked on the door. Aeriths voice told us we could enter. I peeped around the door, a huge smile on my face.

"Guess who Aerith?" I squealed, and I opened the door fully. Sora stood beside me, smiling at Aerith. He was beginning to get faith in himself. Aerith practically _exploded._ She shot out of her seat and ran up to Sora, and wrapped him in a hug. Sora looked terrified as she came towards him, and he took a few steps back, but because he was holding onto my hand, he couldn't get very far! He looked at me from under Aeriths arm, and I giggled. She let go and looked at Sora, overjoyed.

"Sora, it's so good to see you! I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to cure you. . . Oh my god Sora you don't know how happy you've made me!" she said happily, tears shining on her cheeks. Sora smiled. "And where are you two going?"

"Uhh. . . I thought we'd go somewhere quiet. I was thinking out of town, there's a nice meadow that I think Sora might like" I muttered, and I dragged Sora away.

"Be back at a reasonable time, you guys!" she shouted after us, and shut her office door. I giggled again as Sora and I walked down the stairs. The orderly at the office smiled at us. Sora looked at him a little nervously, but I squeezed his hand to make sure he was ok. As I began to walk out of the main door, Sora stopped and pulled me back a bit. He was extremely pale, and was staring through the glass door as if hell was on the other side.

"What's the matter?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't think I can do this" he whispered, shaking his head and trying to walk back. I held onto his hand.

"Come on Sora, I know you can do it. I believe in you" I said, smiling at him. He looked at the door again. He looked at me. He took a tiny step forward. With my continuous support, we were standing out in the open. As the front door banged shut, I jumped up, shouting. I jumped on Sora and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. "Sora you did it!" I squealed into his ear. Sora laughed and span me around. I squealed again, and looked at Sora. Our noses where touching. Sora smiled at me.

"I can't believe I did it" he whispered, sending electric shocks down my spine. I half closed my eyes. . . This was it. . .

Sora put me down, and re-took my hand. He looked around happily, looking at the trees and the birds flying through the sky. I smiled at his happiness. . . But on the inside I was throwing a major tantrum! I thought that was it! I can't believe we didn't kiss again! I vowed to myself that I would get a kiss out of him that day, no matter what!

Sora and I made our way down the drive, Sora beside himself with happiness. He kept looking around, and pointing things out that I never usually noticed.

"Did you see that bird? Can you hear it? Look how the wind makes the leaves on that tree sway. . .it's so beautiful". I nodded, mesmerised by Sora. He's eyes were wide and bright, and he was smiling in a way I'd never seen him smile before. I looked at the things that Sora pointed out, and I saw them with the same wonder as Sora did. It was like he was opening my eyes to the beauty around me that I'd never noticed before. It was magical to be walking along, hand in hand with him, him showing me the world through his eyes.

We walked through the gate with no problems, and Sora was happy to sit in the bus shelter. The problem was getting on the bus. I don't think he had a problem with the vehicle. It was the fact that the bus was very nearly full. I began walking up to get on the bus, and Sora held me back.

"Wait one moment!" I shouted to the bus driver, and I turned to Sora. He was shaking his head and looking at the bus.

"No way, no way no way!" he said to me, looking at all of the people on the bus. I took him by the shoulders.

"Come on Sora. It's another little step for you! I'm gunna be right here beside you, no worries. One more step on your road."

He continues to shake his head. I sighed.

"What do you want from me? What can I do to make you feel comfortable with this?" he stopped shaking his head, and looked at me. It was strange, there was an emotion in it that I didn't understand

_(Love)_

And he smiled. "Ok, I'll get on the bus. But you'll owe me later". I looked at him, confused. I began to question him, but he put his finger on my lips to shush me. "Don't question! Just get me on the bus before I run in the opposite direction!" I smiled at him and pulled him on the bus. His palm began to get sweaty in mine as I passed the bus tickets to the driver. He smiled at me and ushered us down he bus, considering we'd kept him waiting a long time! I pushed Sora into the window seat near the back of the bus, and I sat beside him. I began to take my hand away from his, but he gripped me fiercely.

"You promised you wouldn't let go" he whispered. I giggled, and squeezed his hand. I loved it that Sora relayed on me, even though he was fighting a fear.

Our bus journey took about half an hour, and by then most of the other riders had gotten off the bus. I'd seen loads of people looking at us, and a few elderly women smiling at us. They obviously thought we were together. I was liking it! But I still felt bad that I was enjoying Sora's fear, but I soon got over it. I knew that what we were doing was a good idea.

"Come on Sora. This is our stop" I said. Pulling Sora from the seat. He and I walked down the bus, and I smiled at the driver. He winked at me and we both stepped off into the street. It was a little windy. I turned to Sora to see if he was ok. He seemed happy, his eyes closed and facing the wind. I pulled him down the street.

"Hey, where are we going? Surely the Cemetery can't be this way" Sora asked nervously, pulling me back a little.

"We're getting flowers for their graves, silly. Don't worry, you can trust me right?" I smiled back at Sora and he grinned at me. I pulled him into a flower shop, and we brought a large bouquet of white roses. Sora stammered that I didn't have to pay that much, but I ignored him. If these were two really important people to Sora, then they were important to me too! We had to walk for a few minutes to get to the cemetery, because I'd gotten us off early so we could buy flowers. Sora didn't seem to mind, walking along in the near countryside. Soon, the large gate loomed up in front of us. Like my school, a Paopu motive was on the gate, with metal paopus on the gate.

"Come on" I said gently, tugging Sora through the gate. "I don't know whereabouts they are in here, so we'll have to split up to find them. But they are together." I told him. He looked a little nervous, but because there were no people around, I was sure that he would be ok. We split up, both looking in different directions for Roxas and Namine. I saw a few names that I recognised, mainly the names of family. I plucked a rose or two from the bouquet in my arms and placed them on the graves of my family. I looked up and saw Sora on the other side of the cemetery.

"Sora? You found them?" I shouted, but he didn't seem to hear me. We were quite far away after all. I began walking towards him, still looking for Roxas and Namine's names. I didn't think I needed to though. I was right. I crouched down beside Sora, looking at the marble headstone in front of us. I put my arm around Sora as he shook. For on the stone was the names of Sora's best friends.

_Roxas Tetsuya_

9th Jan 1992 - 18th march 2008

_Namine Hikaru_

23rd February 1992 - 18th March 2008

_Each taken before their time, _

_But now forever in Paradise._

Sora cried for a few minutes, and I must admit that I did too. Together we plaid the flowers on their graves, and stood together, arms around each other.

"I want to go home now" Sora said quietly. I nodded, and we made our way back out of the Cemetery, still holding each other, tears drying on our faces.

* * *

Aerith looked out of her office as we walked past, but didn't comment. I think she might have guessed that we didn't go for a country walk. I stood outside Sora's room, and he faced me. He smiled and drew me close. "Thanks Kairi. You don't know how much that meant to me. . ." He whispered into my hair. I looked up and him and kissed his cheek.

"I think I do" I whispered back, and hugged him close for a moment, and released him. I opened the door for him, and he walked in, scratching the back of his head and sighing as he clicked the light switch. I waved and closed the door. I sighed and was about to go home when I heard Sora hammering on the door on the other side. I quickly pulled it open.

"Sora, are you o-" I began, but Sora lent forward and our lips met. My eyes widened, and he broke the kiss.

"W-what was that for?" I muttered weakly, a stupid smile on my face. Sora grinned at me.

"I said you owed me one. For getting on the bus? Consider your debt re-paid. Bye now!" he said cheekily, and winked as he pulled the door shut. I giggled stupidly and wandered down the corridor, touching my lips. That little adventure had sure made Sora feel better!

"Wow" I muttered, laughing shakily as I went home. I knew I'd get a kiss from Sora! Now, all I had to do was to try and get the next phase of my plan in motion. But I don't think Sora will be as enthusiastic about this one. . .

**A/N: There you go, my lovelies! Sora's first outing! Yay! the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. . . and Sora's on two journeys. One to cure himself, and the second to Kairi's heart! I think the second one will nbe easier, don't you?**

**I hope you all like this chapter, i feel like i rushed the ending a bit. But i still hope it was good.**

**Leave me any thoughts and improvements by REVIEWING. I love to know how i can improve, to make things more injoyable for all you wonderful people who read my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL!!****_Dedicated to Crystal Nami!

* * *

_**

* * *


	5. Woeful Wednesday

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again! Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**PS: A few people have commented on the speed that this story is going. That is because that I only ever planned to put in seven chapters. Since I have so many ideas for the story, everything has to be sort of crammed in lol. You see? Seven days a week, each chapter named after a day in the week. . . You get it? Hooray! Cookie for you! But between each chapter is a few weeks and such. It all hasn't happened in one week! **

**Anyway, I'm done with my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I sipped my drink. Sora chuckled beside me. It had been a long two weeks. I hadn't tried taking Sora out every day I came to visit, but we'd tried once or twice. I hadn't realised that the whole Asylum owned a huge field right behind the structure! I mean, it could have saved me a lot of grief if Aerith had told me!

"Aerith, I don't think this is going to work" I told her 5 days ago after me and Sora had gone for an 'outing'. She stirred her tea quietly for a few minutes before lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them, staring at me over her desk.

"Why's that, Kairi? I was under the impression that you and Sora got on very well".

"Yeah, we do, but he's terrified of leaving the Asylum! I can't help him! Aerith, I feel like I'm making him worse!" I put my head in my hands. I was trying, truly I was. I was only taking him to quiet places, where there was no pressure, no crowds. Me and Sora always planned it beforehand, and I always made sure it was what Sora wanted to do, but when he got there, things would go wrong.

Take when we went up Destiny mountain. I took the quietest path, and Sora seemed to love the fresh air.

"Kairi, this is great!" he said happily, looking around at the trees, the birds and everything. I had high hopes that day, I thought that Sora was making great progress. He'd started to stop holding my hand, which depressed me, but made me happy as well. It meant that he was getting braver, but it also meant he didn't hold my hand!

Anyway, like I said, things were going great, till we got to a main clearing half way up the mountain. I don't know what happened, but a few minutes after we'd sat down, I heard Sora starting to breath funny.

"Sora? Sora, you ok?" I asked him nervously. His eyes were bulging in terror, as he pointed to his throat. His breath was coming out in short bursts, and it hit me. _He was having a panic attack, and he couldn't breath. _I quickly got my cell phone out and dialled Aerith.

"Aerith, Aerith Sora's having a panic attack what do I do?!" I shouted down the phone terrified.

"Kairi, calm down! Lie him down, just keep him calm, I'm calling the hospital, they'll send a chopper to you" she said, and I hung up. I gently lay Sora down on the ground beneath one of the trees, and knelt beside him. "Sora, look at me. Just keep calm helps on it's way" I whispered, terrified. Sora's breathing was getting better, but he was still having trouble. After a few terrifying minutes, I could here the Helicopter approaching. I put my arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled him to where they could see us. The paramedics sorted Sora out as I sat across from him , staring at him. He had an oxygen mask, but was clearly arguing with the paramedic, protesting he didn't need it. I giggled at him, just thankful that he was ok.

"That was one time Kairi" Aerith calmly said as she drunk her tea.

"But what if it happens again! What if you can't help him!" I yelled at her, as I began to pace her office. _What if he died?_

"So what? Do you want to give up on him? Leave him here, dump him on some other person?" she asked coldly. I stopped pacing and looked at her. How dare she suggest that I would give up on Sora?

"Of course not" I said quietly, looking at the floor to escape her gaze. When I looked up, she was smiling again, the old happy Aerith.

"Well, if you're that scared of Sora having a panic attack while you're out somewhere, then you guys can just go outback". Aerith smiled as my mouth dropped open.

"You had a backyard, and you didn't tell me?" I said disbelievingly. She laughed at me.

"Well, you never asked! And beside, I don't want Sora getting too dependant on the Asylum, which is why I prefer it when you take him to different places. But until Sora gets a bit more comfortable with the outdoors, then I suppose that it would be ok for you two to just hang outback" Aerith said thoughtfully. I grunted as I got up and headed to the door.

"You're infuriating, you know."

"Hmm, but you love me for it."

"Of course."

xXx

I pushed my shades up as they slipped down the sweaty slope that was my nose. I was glad that me and Sora could just chill out in the Asylum's gardens today. It was so hot! I know that sounds weird coming from someone who's lived her whole life on a tropical island, but seriously, it was the hottest day I could remember. I looked over at Sora, who had his own shades on, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed as he dosed in the shade of the tree we were sat under. My belly flopped as I remembered the first time I'd met him, at least a month ago. Now he was such a big part of my life, I couldn't imagine life without him. I had to admit to myself; I'd fallen for Sora hard. As I was watching him, his eye cracked open, and he smiled at me.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked quietly, yawning and rolling on his side to look at me. I giggled and averted my eyes, looking up through the leaves above me. It was quiet in the gardens today, only a few of the other patients ambling about with family members or orderlies.

"Of course" I said jokingly, Taking a sip of my lemonade. Although I complain about the weather, it couldn't have been a nicer day to be outside. "Hey Sora? I've been thinking recently. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I was. . . Wondering if you'd be interested in meeting one of my friends?" I said quietly, looking at him. He sighed and lay down beside me, staring up at the leaves.

"I. . . Guess" he said quietly, smiling. I squealed and hugged him happily, making him chuckle.

"So, who is he?" Sora said, sounding a little put off. Hmmm . . .

"Sora! It's a _she!_ Her name's Rikku, she's my best friend and I really want you to meet her!"

"Oh, it's a girl. . ." Sora said, sounding relieved.

_(Thank God)_

"Uh. . . Do you think she'll be ok? About this place?" I looked at Sora.

"Well, I was thinking we could all meet up in the park" Sora looked at me, taking his sunglasses off and frowning a little.

"Couldn't she come here?"

"Sora, it would be on a Sunday, when the park isn't busy, if that's what you're worried about".

"I'm not worried! I just rather it was here".

"But why?"

"I dunno, I like being here better".

"But I don't want Rikku to come here!" Sora looked suddenly shocked. . . And a little angry. _Oh my god, were we arguing? We'd never argued._

"Oh. I see" he said coldly, turning away from me. I looked at his back, getting a little angry myself.

"You see what? What's the matter with you!?" He mumbled something I couldn't hear, which infuriated me for some reason. I started to feel cold, and it had nothing to do with the weather. "If you've got something to say, then spit it out!" Sora turned around and sat on his heels, looking down on me, looking furious.

"Ok you wanna know? You're embarrassed by me! That's it isn't it?! You don't want your friend knowing that I'm. . . I'm here! That I'm crazy! Well, sorry that I'm here, and I'm not up to your standards Kairi Utari!" I looked at him shocked. He turned his back on me, and that cold feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified. I reached out and put my hand on Sora's shoulder. He flinched at my touch.

"Sora, that's not it at all. . ."

"Yeah? Well that's what it feels like. Well, I got news for you; I ain't going". I snatched my hand back from Sora's shoulder. I stood and took a shaky breath.

"Fine" I hissed, and turned on my heel. Leaving Sora kneeling beneath the tree, I turned and walked through the Institute, through the reception, out the front door and off the premises. And I never looked back. But maybe that's because of the tears running down my face. How dare he accuse me of being embarrassed by him! He doesn't know me!_(He does . . . And he's right)_

He wasn't right about me, I'm not like that! He should apologise to me for acting like a spoilt child. But I knew that he would never get a chance. Because I was never going back. It was over, finished. And I couldn't bear it.

xXx

It's been a whole week since I last saw Sora. I've had a lot of time to think since then. Mostly about what Sora said. And you know? He was right. I've thought about it, and I know what he was saying was the truth. Was I afraid, perhaps, about how Rikku would react to Sora if she met him in the Asylum. No, Rikku isn't like that. Heck, I've seen her go into stores and buy clothes for homeless people. So what was the reason? It was me, being selfish. Trying to preserve my own image. I was embarrassed that Rikku would know that I like someone who most people would consider. . . Abnormal. But Sora isn't like that, I've known it since the first day I met him. I've always known I guess. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when they carted him off to the Asylum. He's a normal kid, just with his own personal demons. Demons that I can help exorcise. And I gave up on him.

I rang Aerith today. I was expecting her to yell at me but she didn't. She just had that 'I'm really disappointed in you' voice, which is even worse.

"Hey Aerith" I said quietly into the phone. I heard Aerith sigh down the phone.

"Hello Kairi".

"Um, How are you?"

"_I'm_ ok, thank you Kairi. You?"

"Not the best actually" I was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, Phone between my ear and shoulder as I spun the phone-cord around my fingers. I was really nervous to be talking to her.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I did a bad thing".

"Do you want to talk about it? I assume it's about Sora, since you're talking to me instead of your mother". I sighed.

"Is Sora ok?"

"He's been very quiet and drawn back into himself since your fight last week. He hasn't been talking to Yuffie at all, and we're all worried about him".

"You heard about our fight, huh?"

"Kairi, most of the Institute heard you. Besides, my office window was open". I smiled slightly at Aeriths attempt to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Look, I feel really bad about what I said, and what I did. I really wanna make it up to Sora. So I wanna come and see him on Wednesday. Do you think he'd see me?"

"Of course Kairi. No matter how you treat him, Sora's nuts about you, everyone can see that. You're the only friend he's got right now". I blushed at her words, and put the phone down. I would be going to see Sora, and I wouldn't be going alone. I was going to ask Rikku to come, and she would meet Sora where he wanted; the Asylum.

xXx

"Hey Rikku" I said as I leant against the lockers. Rikku's head and shoulders were behind the door of her locker.

"Oh hey Kairi!" She piped up, peeping around the door and giving me a smile before disappearing back into her locker. "You haven't seen my science book have you?"

"Uh, Rikku, you used your Science book as a makeshift Frisbee last week. It went into the ocean and floated away, remember?"

"Oh yeah" she said, slamming her locker shut and leaning against it, and started eating a rather ripe looking apple she'd pulled from her locker. Out of all my friends, Rikku's is the messiest. When Rikku and Yuna both have there lockers open (Yunas was the locker I was leaning against), it's really noticeable. Yunas Locker was neat, as in scary neat. Anyway, me and Rikku were stood there, and I was trying to think of a way to introduce the subject. I was dying to ask her whether she would come to meet Sora the next day. As I was dawdling there, Rikku thankfully picked up I was trying to ask her something.

"So, either you have to pee really bad, or you wanna ask me something" she stated, throwing the apple core across the hall and into the bin. I giggled at her, and shifted my feet slightly. "Well, spit it out!" she said, shaking me by the shoulder slightly, her braids waggling.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind coming with me tomorrow to meet someone" I started, and she held up her hand to interrupt me.

"Is it that guy you've been crazy about for almost a mouth"? she asked, smiling as I blushed and nodded. "Well, about time! I mean, we know nothing about this guy. It's about time I met him! So, when and where are we meeting him?"

"Tomorrow. And. . . We're meeting him where he's staying" I said, looking at my feet. Rikku picked up on it at once.

"Kairi? You're acting like you're hiding something. Whatever it is, you can tell me right? I won't tell no-one, not even Gippal If you don't want me too" I smiled at Rikku, since this was the highest promise she could offer. Normally if you tell Rikku something, you tell Gippal as well, since Rikku share's everything with him. It annoys you at first, but then you get used to it.

"I know. And I would rather you keep it to yourself this time. Sora doesn't want everyone to know where he is. Ok, Rikku. . . Sora is at the Asylum, The Institute behind the Hospital. But he's not crazy I swear!" I said, choking the words out, watching Rikku's face. For a few moments, there was nothing, and I was worried that she would walk away, or worse, start yelling at me for being stupid. She took a deep breath.

"So, Sora eh? Well now I know where you've been over the last month" she said shakily, but was smiling at me. "Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"Because I was worried about what you'd think" I said, starting to get teary. Rikku knows that I value her opinion above everyone else I know. She tutted at me, but in a friendly way, and hugged me.

"Kairi, you daft banana. You know I would never judge you, or the guys you date. I know you can look out for yourself, and if this guy has won your heart, then he's worth my time, no matter where he's from, or who he is. I'll be glad to go with you tomorrow. You can come to mine after school and we'll go together, ok?" I nodded into her shoulder, so glad to have told her, and to know that she hadn't judged Sora. She released me and wiped my eyes, and started laughing.

"God Kairi, you're so soft! You're getting worse than Yuna" she giggled, and put her arm around my shoulder as we walked down the corridor. "Now come on, we're gunna be late for science, and I've gotta beg for a new Frisbee. . . I mean science book from the teacher!"

xXx

Rikku and me ran to her house from school, my bag with my junk in banging against my thigh as we ran. Rikku opened her front door and ran up the stairs to her room. Rikku's room reminds me a lot of Aeriths office, because its so bright and airy. Rikku ran across to her sound system and got some tunes banging out as we got ready. Rikku always likes to do things properly, so if something is a special occasion, she'll crank up the tunes, get some awesome snacks, dance, sing, the works while we get ready. So if we're ever going out somewhere, I always come to Rikku's to get ready! As Rikku went through her drawers and wardrobe, waggling her booty to the music as she did so, I went into her bathroom across the hall to put on my stuff. I decided to wear my pink dress with the white cameo underneath. I zipped myself in (and trust me, there are loads of zips on this dress!) and put my belt on as well. I then transferred my cell phone, a purse with some Munny in, and my iPod into the small pouch that hangs from the belt. I carried my shoes back into Rikku's room to see if she'd decided on an outfit yet. Sometimes she could take hours on deciding what to wear! But this time, she'd luckily made her choice quickly. She was wearing an orange sleeveless top and green hot pants. She'd taken all her braids out except for two and put her hair up into a messy bun. Knee high flat white boots were on her feet and she had two blue ribbon things hanging on her back. As per usual, she looked amazing. I put on my lilac shoes, and tied the ribbons up my legs. Rikku smiled at me as she left to go get some snacks from downstairs.

I nervously tugged a hairbrush through my hair, and popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth to help with my nerves. I was really nervous on how Sora would feel about seeing me, whether or not he would want to see me. He didn't know I was coming, because I'd told Aerith I didn't want him to know. Rikku came back upstairs with a bowl of strawberries and two glasses of milk. We ate them and Rikku asked a few questions about Sora, and I answered them as truthfully as I could, because there was no way on earth I would tell anyone about Sora's past without his consent first. At half past four, me and Rikku washed up the few dishes, and began our walk to the hospital.

Rikku's hands were shoved in her pockets, and she was silent as we walked to the hospital. Rikku's nervousness was affecting me too!

"Hey Rikku, you're very quiet. It's not like you are you ok?" I asked quietly. She smiled a little and looked at me.

"Nah, I'm ok. Just a little nervous".

"I'm nervous too".

"Why's that? You've known him for ages he's your friend!"

"I know. It's just he doesn't know we're coming. See, last week, I uh. . . Me and Sora had an argument. I wanted him to meet you, and I wanted you guys to meet at the park. He wanted to meet at the Asylum. In the end, he thought that I was embarrassed by him, and I stormed off". Rikku looked at me. I looked at Rikku. And we just burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, it was the strangest thing, because moments before, I felt like crying. Rikku wiped her eyes and turned to me.

"Well, maybe Sora is insane! You could never be embarrassed by anyone!".

"I was. I was embarrassed by him. I feel terrible about it. But it was true. And now, well, I wanna prove to him that I'm not. I like him no matter who he is".

Rikku giggled at me, some private joke I guessed, and began running towards the Asylum gates. I giggled and ran after her. I pushed past her and told her to be quiet while I pressed the intercom on the wall.

"Hello, Destiny Islands Mental Asylum, how can we help you today?"

"Hi Cloud! it's Kairi and a guest. Can we come in?"

"Of course! It's good to hear you Kairi! The gate's open".

I smiled at Rikku and pushed the heavy gates open.

"After you, Ma'am".

"Oooh, get you all on first name terms with everyone" Rikku teased as we walked up the drive to the main building. A light breeze rocked the trees that lined the drive. I shivered slightly, and it had nothing to do with the breeze. I held the double-glass doors open for Rikku as she stepped into the reception, looking around nervously. Cloud was sat at the main desk, and gave me a smile as he looked up.

"Hey Kai. haven't seen you in a while. Everything ok?" Cloud asked in his soft voice.

"Everything's been great. This is Rikku. Is it ok if we go up?"

"Sure, I think Aeriths expecting you. Welcome to the Asylum Rikku" he said, giving her a warm smile. She smiled at him too, and we began climbing the stairs.

"Wow, he's nice!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Easy tigress! You've got Gippal! Besides, I think he's taken. Next on the list is Aerith, she's really nice I think you'll like her".

I knocked gently on her door. She called "enter", and I creaked the door open and peeked around it. Aerith was lent back in her chair, a hand-held fan in her hand and drinking lemonade. She smiled as she saw me, and got up. I was afraid she was going to slam the door in my face, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"You came back" she said quietly. I gently hugged her back, trying not to cry. Aerith had always been good to me, and was like an auntie I'd never had, since my mom was an only child. I smiled at her when she let me go, and I reached out of the door and pulled Rikku in.

"Aerith, this is my best friend Rikku. I brought her here to meet Sora". Aerith smiled at her and shook her hand, and Rikku smiled back. Aerith welcomed us into her office and offered us refreshments. Rikku accepted, but I didn't. I kept looking out the door, down the corridor to room B5. . . As Rikku and Aerith talked stood up, and they both looked at me.

"Rikku, can you wait here for 5 minutes?" I asked quietly, looking down the corridor.

"Of course. I'll stay here and chill with Aerith" Rikku said warmly, reclining in a chair with a big glass of lemonade. I smiled at them both, and closed the office door quietly behind me. There was suddenly silence. I walked over to the window. I could see most of the other residents of B floor outside. (what? I worked here, I wasn't always with Sora!) I couldn't see Sora out there. _He must be the only resident on this floor, _I thought to myself. I licked my lips and began walking towards Sora's room. It seemed to me that the corridor was getting longer and longer. But in a matter of seconds (though it felt like minutes) I was outside his door. But I couldn't bring myself to knock. I was too afraid. I stood there with my hand hovering in front of the door, ready to knock. I sighed and my fist connected with the metal.

One, two, three. _Bang, Bang, Bang._

For a second or two

(_Or three. . . Or four)_

There was no reply. Then I heard a voice. . . His voice. . .

"come in".

I reached for the door handle, my palm sweating slightly, and I turned the handle. I slowly inched myself into the room, and I saw him. He was curled up in the same position as when I first met him. It was at that moment that I knew that I had made a mistake one week ago. I closed the door quietly behind me and licked my lips again. Saying I was nervous was an understatement!

"Hey Sora".

It was like he was electrocuted. His head snapped in my direction, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and got up, and started walking towards me, his face blank except for shock. He was right in front of me, and he reached out and touched my face. A shiver went down my spine and tears came to my eyes."Sora, I'm so-"

He pulled me into a hug, holding me so tightly it nearly hurt. I shakily placed my arms around him too, and the tears came.

"I never thought I'd see you again" he said thickly, his voice low with emotion. I sobbed quietly into his shoulder, so happy that he'd forgiven me. "when you didn't show up, I thought. . . And I didn't see you when you worked. . . I'm sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry for what I said-"

"No way Sora! You've done nothing to apologise for. You were right. You were right about me ok, I was embarrassed, and I'm ashamed of myself" I muttered into his shoulder, but it was quiet enough for him to hear it. "I never want to risk losing you, that's all".

"Hey" Sora said gently, rubbing my back as I cried. "I'm not going no-where. This weeks been lousy, without you. So no more fights ok?" he said, smiling. I smiled a teary smile at him and then waggled my finger in his face.

"No more fights if you start talking to your councillor again" I giggled and Sora laughed as he lead me over to his bed where we sat side-by-side. Sora groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Aerith told you about that huh?"

"Yup. Ain't nothing I don't know about you, Sora!" We both laughed for a few minutes, and then there was a knocking on the door. I grinned widely at strode across the room to open the door. "Right on time. Sora, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my best friend Rikku". Rikku timidly entered the room, probably expecting some crazy person in a straight-jacket. What she wasn't expecting was Sora to walk across the room and shake her hand.

"Hi Rikku! I'm Sora" He said warmly, smiling at her. I watched Rikku nervously. But suddenly a large smile blossomed on her face and she practically pulled his arm off.

"Hi Sora! Wow, it's great to meet you! I'd love to say I've heard loads about you, but you know Kairi!" Sora laughed and didn't question that my best friend didn't know about him. Hopefully he didn't mind too much, since there was so much we'd talked about that I was positive he didn't want anyone knowing unless he decided.

I was so surprised that Sora was social with Rikku. I think personally, after what we'd talked about, that she reminded him of Roxas. I happily sat and watched them talk, laugh, joke. Sora looked happier than I'd ever seen him, laughing with Rikku. Every now and then, he'd look over at me, and give me a really. . . Special. . . Smile. Every time he did, I'd get this weird feeling in my belly. I think he was trying to thank me for bringing Rikku, for bringing him a little reminder of the best friend he'd lost. Everything was going great, till Rikku asked the fatal question. She wasn't to know, and it was bound to come up sooner or later, but I had my fingers crossed it wouldn't come up.

"So Sora, where do you come from? Kairi's told me you've been here for about a month. Why haven't your parents come to collect you?" The smile on Sora's face slid off immediately. I quickly walked over and sat next to him and slid my hand into his. Rikku looked at us worriedly.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Rikku asked nervously. Sora shook his head, and squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he nodded.

"Well, My dad kind of did something. . . Bad, so I don't really want to see him. And my mom. . . I don't think she's any better. But I have a nasty feeling that she's. . . not very well" Sora said in a quiet voice, showing Rikku only the tip of the iceberg of his past. Rikku looked confused, but pleased with Sora's answer.

"Well, that's not too terrible right? Everyone's dad's a pain" Sora smiled at her.

"My dad was more of a pain than most, I think".

"Come on. Whatever he's done can't be that bad, right?"

"Um, no what he did was pretty bad". I watched two of the most important people argue before me, and I clung to Sora's hand.

"Sora, you don't have to tell her" I whispered in his ear, looking worriedly at him and Rikku.

"Kairi, are you keeping secrets?"

"Hey, I asked her too!"

"Don't you shout at me! You're acting so over-dramatic!"

"Rikku, don't say that to him!"

"Oh, so now you're against me! I never thought that a guy would change you! Siding with a guy you've known for one month, against the girl you've known your whole life!"

"Rikku!" Sora shouted, standing up. "You wanna know so bad? Ok I'll tell you, but you can't take it out on her!" Rikku nodded angrily, and sat in the chair across from us. Sora re-took my hand and put his arm around her. He took a deep breath and I could feel him shaking.

"Sora-"

"No, it's ok Kairi. Rikku, my father has abused me since I was a child. I also suffer from Agoraphobia, which means I fear the outside, and I think my father is the root of it. He-" Sora faltered, gulping as he tried to get the words out. Rikku looked at us, horrified at what she was hearing. "-He also murdered my two best friends, and tried to murder me, which got me here. Happy know?" Sora finished, and a tear fell from his eye. I put my arms around him and held him as he cried. I felt another pair of arms around him too. I opened my eyes to see Rikku on his other side, crying as well with her arms around Sora. This sight scared me a lot, because Rikku never cries.

"I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry" she was saying over and over. Sora was telling her it was ok, and I was sat there, holding them both.

It took a while for us all to calm down, And me and Rikku didn't leave the Asylum till quite late. I hugged Sora as we left, and kissed his cheek and promised to visit him soon. Rikku also said that she would come and see him, either with me or on her own. We walked back to mine in silence. I'd already said that Rikku could stay at mine if she wanted, and she accepted my offer. We both put on a show to my mother, laughing and joking when we both felt utterly miserable. We excused ourselves early and went upstairs to my room. We sat on my bed and chatted for a while.

"Rikku, you have to promise not to tell Gippal about Sora.".

"Kairi! I know I'm a loudmouth but I would never say anything about that!".

"Good". I lay back on my bed and looked at my ceiling. I felt a depression in the mattress beside me indicating that Rikku did the same.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the Monday I met him. I always wandered why he told me".

"Do you think you know now?"

"Yeah. I think that he's very lonely. He's held it in for so long, all those years. Guess it finally broke."

"He's lucky though".

"How do you mean?"

"He had the best person in the world to tell. He's lucky to have met you". I turned and smiled at her. She winked at me and got up to collapse on her sleeping bag. I yawned and pulled my covers up to my chin. I switched off the light and cuddled up in bed. And in the darkness I heard Rikku's voice.

"He's gotta pay".

"Who?"

"Sora's dad. He deserves to rot for what he did to Sora. And his two friends".

"He does. He really does".

"He's really cute, you know. You're lucky too".

"Why this time?"

"Because he's crazy about you. You could see it in the way he looks at you. It's how Tidus looks at Yuna, how Gippal looks at me. You deserve him Kairi. There's something about you guys that click. . ." she yawned loudly and promptly fell asleep mid-sentence.

I giggled quietly to myself and closed my eyes, knowing there was a blush on my face. So that was what that was on Sora's face. . . Still, what Rikku said. I couldn't get it out of my head. Not what she said about me and Sora, although I was thinking about that! But what she said about his father. . . And I agreed. . . I agreed one hundred percent. And I was gunna do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that chapter was a bit long! Hehe, the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I'm sorry about the speed the stories going. If I had the story longer, then Sora wouldn't have told Rikku straight away. But since I only have two chapters left (boohoo!) Everything has to be squeezed in. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Till next time, my lovelies!**

**Dang, My arm is tired. . . yawn. :-)**


	6. Thursday's Truth

**A/N: Yo to the people! Slightly bad mood today, since it is my summer holiday and it has been RAINING. A LOT. Unhappy face. So I am basically stuck inside the house because if I go out, my hair will frizz to the extreme and I will be laughed at. **

**But for you lucky lot, it means I'm churning out another chapter of my current favourite Fic! **

**PS: I have had an idea for another Fic! (People groan). But I wanna check with you people before I start writing it. I recently read a book called 'The Summoning', by Kelley Armstrong, which is an awesome book, by the way. I'm gunna base my Fic on that, so if you've read it and you think it's a good idea, then PLEASE TELL ME! If you've never read the book, I'll put up a small Synopsis of the book/Kingdom Hearts Fic in my profile (It will be under ideas). The first Part of the story will be heavily based on the first book, but the sequel will be totally mine, and so will the threequel, as it's a three-part story. Remember to tell me what you think!**

**Thanks you guys! You are all awesome! Digital cookies for all!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the band 30 Seconds to Mars, nor to any of their songs. If I did, I would have married Jared Leto by now. Nor to I own Ugg Boots.**

* * *

"So have you seen Sora recently?" Rikku asked casually as we walked to math. I quickly stopped her and opened up my locker, reaching in and pulling out my math book. I had to make sure I stayed out of trouble with Leon! I nodded to her.

"Yeah, I went to see him yesterday. Brought him some new books, plus an old CD player and a few CD's" I said to her, walking around a small group of 10-year olds.

"How is he feeling? He seemed a little down when I saw him on Sunday" Rikku said, looking at me worriedly, obviously concerned for Sora's welfare. I patted her shoulder lightly as we entered the math room, and grabbed our usual seats at the back. We'd left lunch early so we could talk about Sora. It had been two weeks since Rikku first met Sora, and they were now good friends. Heck, Rikku saw more of Sora than I did! I decided I had to go out with my friends a bit more, since I'd practically ignored them since I met Sora. Now with Rikku, I could catch up with the girls, but Sora wasn't alone.

"Yeah, he's fine. It's just they've put him with a new psychiatrist, because Yuffie's taking time off work to have her baby".

"Oh yeah, I remember him saying! Will you tell Aerith to pass on a good luck message from me?"

"Sure" I said, and looked over Rikku's shoulder. Yuna, Tidus and Paine were entering the room. Tidus and Yuna took two seats by Rikku, while Paine slid into the back row with me. I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug; she'd been feeling a bit down recently, because things weren't going well with Riku.

"Everything ok Paine?" I asked gently. "Where's Riku?"

"He's with Gippal. They had to talk with one of the English teachers to get extensions on their essays" She said quietly, picking at her black painted nails. I giggled, hoping that she would join in. She didn't.

"You know what those guys are like!" Paine didn't smile. I put my arm around her and smiled at her gently. She smiled a tiny bit. "Everything will turn out okay, Paine. Riku will do something really big to get you back, you know that". Last time Paine and Riku had a fight, Riku stood outside her bedroom window with a CD Player playing her favourite songs till 3 in the morning! He would have stayed longer, but Paine's next-door neighbours called the police. Paine smiled at me and gave me a hug. At that moment, Gippal entered the room, loud and excited as always. Riku was in the year up from us, so we only had lunch together. Gippal squeezed into his seat next to Rikku and kissed her cheek, before leaning over the back of his chair to look at me.

"Hey Kairi! Me and Riku just saw a poster advertisement for the Beginning of Summer Rock Festival in Twilight Town in two weeks! Do you want me to book you a ticket?"I squealed happily, and clapped my hands together. I'd missed last years festival because of illness, but I wouldn't be missing this one!

"What venue is it Gippal? Is it in the Sandlot this year?"

"Even better! It's on the beach! I was hoping we could all go, we could take food and make a real day of it!"

I laughed happily, and was about to say I wanted a ticket when I thought of Sora. Two weeks on Friday was Sora's birthday, but it was also the day for the festival. I didn't want to leave Sora alone on his birthday. Rikku saw my face and I guess she knew what I was thinking. I grinned at her and pulled my purse out of my bag. I know some people think it's stupid to carry loads of munny around, but I just stash it all in my purse which I take everywhere. I pulled out 80 munny. It was all the birthday munny I had, but I didn't care. Gippal counted out the money and looked at me, confused.

"Uh, Kairi? The tickets are only 40".

"I know. I want two. There's a friend I wanna bring". Rikku looked at me and squealed happily, hugging me across the desk. She knew who I meant! Gippal nodded and pocketed the munny, smiling at me.

"No worries Kairi. Me and Riku are going to book the tickets after school and they'll be ready for pick-up next week." I nodded and settled down as Leon walked into the class. I smiled at him nervously, and he nodded at me, with a twinkle in his eye. I looked like he'd forgiven me.

.xXx.

"Kairi, are you thinking about bringing Sora to the festival?!" Rikku asked me as she put her stuff away in her locker. I giggled and nodded. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Do you think he'll go?"

"I think so. He's been doing so well recently, and with you and me there, everything should work out okay".

"I hope so! Oh my god, that would be the best birthday present for him!"

"I'm not getting him the ticket for his birthday! I'm gunna get him something else as well. It's his seventeenth, it's gotta be special". Rikku smiled at me.

"Awww, that's so sweet! I don't know what I'm going to get him yet. I'll have to have a think. Do you have any idea?"

"One, but it'll have to wait. I'll go shopping next week sometime and have a look".

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure". We both made our way to the lunch-room, where Gippal would probably wanna plan out the whole day. Gippal was weird like that, always wanted everything to be planned out. I wondered whether Selphie and Pence would go. Rikku suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Kairi, are you going to see Sora tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm taking him to see his mother". Rikku bit her lip and looked at me nervously.

"So you've finally decided to tell him? Are you going to tell him you've known for a while?"

"No, I think I'll keep that to myself. But I've been thinking about what you said when you first met Sora. About wanting his dad to pay? I think you're right. I'm going to talk to him about it. Maybe seeing his mother in hospital will help him make the right decision".

"Do you want some back-up?"

"Nah, I think I can manage it on my own". Rikku nodded, and then waved to Gippal who was sat at our usual table with the rest of our gang. I smiled and we both walked over there, Rikku taking her usual spot by Gippal, and me by Yuna. Gippal drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for Selphie and Pence to turn up. I laughed at him. "Eager to get this meeting underway Gippal?" Yuna and Tidus giggled, and Gippal stuck his tongue out at me.

"No! I just wanna know how many tickets I have to book".

"Yeah, and you wanna plan every tiny detail" said Tidus, poking Gippal across the table. Gippal playfully slapped at his hand, and smiled as Selphie and Pence walked in, holding hands. _They're so cute together_, I thought dreamily to myself. _I wonder if Sora and I would look like that together? I wonder if he'll got to school here when he's released. Speaking of that, who's he gunna live with? _

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, but I was really nervous about meeting Sora after school. Going to see him had become a normal part of my life, a part I cherished, but today would be a little different. This time, hopefully Sora would be the one more comfortable, since it was his mother. But I couldn't forget what he'd told me what felt a lifetime ago:

"_She normally kept out of it, but I'd heard her crying at night"._

So she did feel guilty for letting her husband abuse their son. But she never did anything. Well, she did save him after Dante killed Roxas, and that lead to Namine's death. But still… would I be able to stand in that hospital, over her beaten body, and feel sorry for her? I don't know whether I can.

This is going to hurt Sora so much.

Can I do it to him? But it's his mother. Even after all she's done, she's the only family he's got left that could be worth having. It's worth a shot.

.xXx.

I waved to Yuna and Tidus as they walked past my house and towards Yunas. Rikku had given me a hug and wished me good luck before we split up at the school gates. God, I was nervous. I got my key out of my bag and put it in the lock after a few tries, my hands were shaking so badly. Luckily my mom was working late tonight, so there would be no questions. I don't think I'll be able to lie to her for much longer. But hopefully I won't have too. Sora should be released soon, me and Aerith were talking about it a few days ago. She said she'd tracked down an Aunt of Soras, but she hadn't been associated with Sora's father for a few years. Luckily, she lived on Destiny Island, so I would still be able to see him often. It was just a matter of evaluating Sora's progress and arranging meetings with Sora's Aunt, all technical stuff now. I just hoped that Sora had made enough progress to be released… I fixed myself a snack, and took it upstairs to get ready. I plugged my iPod into my speakers, and played a few 30 Seconds to Mars songs while I got ready. It was amazing that they were going to be playing at the Beginning of Summer Rock festival! Man I was excited! I really hoped Sora would go.

I began going through my wardrobe, looking for something nice to wear. It was a little chilly today, so I wore a long-sleeved top with thumb-holes, and my favourite waistcoat over the top. The I wore dark jeans and some knee high furry beige boots (Like Ugg boots!). I quickly tugged a brush through my hair, singing quietly to my favourite song, 'From Yesterday'. I unplugged my iPod and put it into my little over the shoulder bag, as well as my now empty purse and phone. I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked down the stairs, taking the spare key from the hook by the door. I locked the front door behind me, and put my earphones in my ears as I began my walk to the Asylum.

.xXx.

"Hey Sora!" I said happily as I walked into his room. He was lying on his bed, his nose stuck into a book, one of my CD's blaring. I giggled and walked over to him, sitting heavily on his bed. He smiled at me and marked his place in the book with a sweet wrapper, and turned the music down so we could talk.

"Hey Kai. How are you?"

"Good. Seen Rikku recently?"

"Yeah, she came on Sunday, we went for a walk around the back fields. It was nice, but I missed you". I smiled at his cuteness and fiddled with my bag. Sora sat up and scooted over to me, grinning happily.

"What's up Kai? What you thinking about?" he teased, poking my arm. I giggled and poked him back, which earned me a fake shocked look and a small shove. I gasped and shoved him back, which turned into an all out shoving war. Then Sora grabbed a pillow and whacked me across the back of the head. That did it!

"Hey!" I shouted at him, and grabbed his other pillow. I jumped up on the bed and whacked Sora on the shoulder. He laughed at me and we began a fast and furious pillow fight. I'd had pillow fights many times before with Rikku, Yuna, Paine and Selphie, but there was something different with Sora. I had just whacked him across the head, when he threw his pillow into the corner of the room and tackled me around the knees, knocking me painfully into his bed. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the bed, his whole body positioned over mine. He chucked lightly, and my heart started hammering, all thoughts of going to see his mother forgotten.

"I win" he said softly, looking down at me with his deep blue eyes. I laughed softly, feeling him kneel so he wasn't crushing me. Not that I minded!

"You win" I replied, and gently pushed him off me, pretty sure that my cheeks were a shade of red. Sora reached across me and put my pillow straight, then got up and grabbed the one he'd been using from the corner. He threw it at me and I put it back where it belonged. I patted the bed next to me, and Sora sat down and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking a little nervous. I hoped he didn't feel as nervous as I did, or else we would be in a predicament.

"No there's nothing wrong. I just wandered if you wanted to go across to the hospital."

"Why would we wanna go there?"

"Because. . . Because. . . Oh Sora, you're mother's there. You were right, your father did turn on her when you escaped. I only just found out, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner". Sora sat there, shock on his face, and then turned and stared at the wall. I reached out and touched his arm, then slid my hand down to his, which I then grasped. I sat there holding his hand for a while, before he stirred slightly and sighed gently.

"It's ok that you didn't say anything. I kind of knew that this was going to happen. Would. . . Would you think me wicked if I said I wasn't really upset about this?" I shook my head.

"Of course not Sora. After what she did to you, I'm surprised you care at all". He nodded and stood up.

"Well, she is my mother, and she's probably terrified my father will come and try to finish her off. There's something I wanna ask her, since I can't get the answers from my dad."

"What's that?"

"Why he did it. She may or may not know, but I have too. To give me closure, to know it wasn't my fault. It wasn't, right?" I looked at him angrily, and he took a few steps back.

"Of course not Sora! How can you even doubt that? There's no way you can justify what your father has done. He's abused you, terrified your mother into silence, murdered your two best friends and now put your mother in intensive care. He is evil, and there's nothing more to say". I walked over to Sora and put my hand on his cheek. "I know you Sora. I know there's nothing you could have ever done to deserve what you've gotten in life. You're a kind and giving person who only deserves the best." Sora smiled at me warmly, and drew me into his arms. I placed mine around him and closed my eyes, revelling in the contact.

"Whatever I've done, I don't know what I did to ever deserve you, Kairi Utari. But I'm sure as hell glad I did" he said quietly, which made me blush.

"Same here" I whispered, looking into his eyes. He chuckled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and took my hand. He gently pulled me towards the door and we shut Sora's door. It was quiet today, with only a few people in the sitting room, waiting to see inmates. But to Sora, it was like they weren't even there. Hearing what his father had done had given him a sort of courage, and he walked through the Asylum like he didn't even need to be there. If the evaluator had been there, it would have been easily decided that Sora didn't need to be there. He still held my hand, but it wasn't with the fearful ergency he used too. It was more gentle, and I think he was holding my hand because. . . He wanted too? Did this mean he liked me the same way I liked him? I knew that he considered me a good friend, because he often told me so, but did he _like me_ like me? I sure hoped so! I jogged along beside him, since he was walking pretty fast. No-matter what he said about his mother, she was _still his mother._ You only get one, after all. And maybe Sora would be able to forgive her. Would I be able to in his position? I wasn't so sure.

.xXx.

When we got outside the Asylum gates, Sora stopped, and looked around, confused, like he was expecting signs to pop up and direct him to his mother. I pulled on his hand and lead him over to the main hospital building, where the reception was. I pushed the revolving doors, and dragged Sora through, since he could see through the glass doors that the reception was pretty crowded. But I wasn't about to let Sora let himself down. It might be a little cruel, but this time, he really had to face his fears. And should the worse happen, he was in a hospital, so I wasn't worried, though I did hope it wouldn't come to that.

Sora lowered his head and looked at the floor when we entered the reception, which was cloaked in the dry silence that all hospitals have. It's weird, the feeling in hospitals, like you expect a trolley with a screaming person attached to come careening down the hall, surrounded by panicking doctors, desperate to save a life. Hospitals always put me on edge, and I have to say that I'm a little afraid of hospitals too. It was because when I was five my mom broke her leg, and I didn't know what was happening because no-one would tell me. I was just told to sit in a chair while the grown-ups sorted everything out. So that's sort of what I associate with hospitals, the unknown. But that's another story for another time. Sora and I walked over to the blond receptionist who was filing her nails behind the counter. I smiled at her and she winked, putting her file down and rotating her chair so we where facing her.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh Yes please. Do you know what ward Tifa Hikari is on?"

"Can I ask what relation to Mrs. Hikari is to you?

"Uh-"

"She's my mother" Sora whispered, not meeting the receptionists eye. I squeezed his hand, where the receptionist couldn't see. She smiled warmly at Sora and didn't ask any further questions, obviously thinking that Sora was very upset. She tapped at a keyboard for a few minutes, and then her location must have come up on the computer screen.

"Mrs. Tifa Hikari. . . Yes, she's on Nightingale ward. Follow that corridor, then take the elevator on the third floor. She's got a private room across from ward D, her name should be on the door. Any questions and there are nurses up there who will be happy to help you". I thanked the receptionist and dragged Sora away, following the corridor the receptionist spoke off.

"How are you with Elevators?"

"Fine". I looked at Sora. He looked very pale. I had a shot of Adrenaline in my bag, should Sora need it, but I thought it was just nerves, not the beginning of a panic attack. I pressed my thumb against the button on the wall, and we waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors slid open smoothly with a small _'Ding!'_, And Sora and I walked inside. Sora pressed the button for the right floor, and the doors smoothly slid shut again. Sora gasped slightly as the doors clicked shut, and the elevator began to ascend. I looked at him, and saw a fine film of sweat on his forehead. Either he was nervous. . . Or really scared.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you aren't scared?" He smiled slightly and looked at me.

"Not with you here." I giggled and he raised his eyebrow at me. "What?"

"That was really corny". Sora laughed and the elevator stopped, and the doors slid open.

"After you" Sora said quietly, bowing the way for me. I giggled and did a small curtsy, smiling as I walked out of the elevator. I looked around the floor. There was a few patients walking around, and I could hear a television somewhere nearby. Most of the patients were in bed, some of them surrounded by visitors, others sleeping. I felt Sora's presence behind me, and turned my head to see him smiling at me. He gently took my hand again, and we began walking down towards Ward D.

It was basically all the same ward, but the beds were in five different sections; A, B, C, D and E. Across the corridor that ran through the ward were the private rooms, stock cupboards and nurses facilities. In a matter of no time, we were across Ward D. Me and Sora simultaneously turned our heads to the door to the right of us. On the door there was a sign:

_Patient:__ Tifa Hikari, age 37_

_Doctor:__ Dr. T. Nomura._

_Admitted:__ 22__nd__ March, 2008_

Sora stared dumbstruck at the door. I remembered back to the cemetery, to Roxas and Namine's graves. _It was only. . ._

"Four days" Sora whispered, all the colour drained from his face. The hand that wasn't holding mine balled into a fist, and I could feel him shaking. "They weren't even buried. . ." I put my arm around Sora's shoulder, and we stood there looking at the door. I heard someone clear their throat behind us, and I saw a young female nurse stood behind us.

"Can I help you?" She asked pleasantly, apparently thinking we were lost.

"M-m-my mother's in there" Sora stammered, looking down at the floor again. The nurse smiled at him.

"Then why don't you go inside? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you". Sora opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I squeezed his hand lightly and took over.

"He didn't know that she was in hospital. He's been on vacation with me and my family and we've only just got back."

"A pretty long vacation" the nurse teased, crossing her arms and looking at us. I blushed and realised that I'd basically told her we'd been on holiday for two months.

"Yeah. . ."

"You wanna tell me the truth?" she asked me, and I shook my head.

"We didn't know she was in hospital. Can you please tell us what's wrong with her?" The nurse shook her head, but her eyes were glittering and there was a small smile on her face.

"I can't I'm afraid. But I can get Dr. Nomura. He will be able to tell you her current state. If you'd like to take a seat over there, I can go and get him. And if any of the other nurses ask you what you're doing here, tell them Penelo said you were waiting there". She winked at us and walked briskly down the corridor.

Sora and I walked over to the seats Penelo had motioned to and sat down. Sora let go of my hand and put his hands on his knees, and stared at the floor between his feet. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked him, and he sighed and shook his head.

"They weren't even buried Kai. I thought that maybe. . . Maybe he would've been able to control himself. I never thought he would hurt _mom_. She was always the one who would calm him down if he was in a real rage at me. Yes, it would take something big for her to get involved" he said to me, seeing my face. "And now look, she's here. And not only that, but she's been here for over two months. I don't understand. . . I just don't understand Kairi". He looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes. I put my arms around him and held him tightly as tears dripped down his face.

A few minutes later, Penelo returned with the doctor I assumed was Dr. Nomura. I stood up and shook his hand, and Sora gave him a small smile before looking at the floor as if it was a piece of art.

"I heard from Penelo that you young people were inquiring about Mrs. Hikari's progress?" I nodded, and he motioned for me and Sora to follow him into his office. He pointed to a chair in front of his desk. I lead Sora into the seat and stood behind him, my hands on the back of the chair. Dr. Nomura asked me if I wanted another chair bringing in, but I refused. I just wanted him to tell us what was the matter with Sora's mother.

"Well, since you are a child of Mrs. Hikari. . .?" He asked, pausing for Sora's name.

"Sora" I answered for him, and Dr. Nomura nodded, not questioning why Sora didn't answer for himself.

"Sora. But I'm afraid your charming friend here will have to step out since she isn't a relation I assume" he said, smiling sadly at me. I nodded and squeezed Sora's shoulder and turned to walk out when a hand shot out and grabbed my hand. I looked and saw Sora, shaking his head at me and pulling me back to the room.

"Please, sir, let her stay. I need Kairi near. Please, she won't tell no-one" Sora said quietly, glancing up at Dr. Nomura's face. The doctor sighed, but allowed me to stay. He twisted in his chair and pulled open a large filling cabinet in the corner of the office, and pulled out a yellow file. I assumed it was Sora's mother's file, and Dr. Nomura pulled out a piece of paper. He pulled a pair of reading glasses from a pocket in his coat, and put them on his face, blinking a few times, then clearing his throat and looking at the paper before him.

" Mrs Tifa Hikari was admitted on 22nd March, 2008. On surface injuries included; numerous lacerations to the face, torso and arms. Compound fractures to both legs, left leg, Fibula, right leg, Tibia. Right arm dislocated at the shoulder. Two broken ribs. Two accounts of internal bleeding and swelling to the brain.  
"Account of Penelo Willows, Head Nurse of Nightingale Ward: ' Mrs Hikari came into the hospital in a right state, lemme tell you. She looks like she's been through the wars, that one. It's always horrible when women come in such a state. When Mrs Hikari came around, she said she was hit by a bus, and the driver kept going. But the ambulance was called by the next-door neighbours, and she said she heard disturbances in the house. Now, when have you ever heard about a bus being in a house? I immediately thought it was a case of a husband beating the wife, but she swears blind that her husband was on a business trip. So it's either a case of a burglar getting a bit rough, or she's lying. Personally? I think she's one hell of a liar, especially since the husband hasn't been seen since she was admitted."

Dr. Nomura placed the paper back in the folder and placed the folder back in the cabinet. It slid back quietly, and clicked loudly as it settled back into place. The doctor then placed his hands together and looked at us both over his fingers. Sora's hands were clenched tightly on his lap, and there was a twitch in his cheek. My legs were shaking so much I was surprised I could still stand up. What the doctor had described couldn't have been done by any normal human being. The only thing I could think of that would harm a defenceless woman like that was a rabid animal that needed putting down.

"It's shocking, isn't it?" Dr. Nomura said gently, walking around his desk and putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I know you say you didn't know about your mothers injuries, and I believe you, but can you think of anyone who would do this to your mother? I can almost guarantee there imprisonment, but I need you to tell me who you think it was. They can't be allowed to get away with this, don't you think?".

Dr. Nomura knelt down in front of Sora and looked up into his face. Sora shook his head, and took a shaky breath. _This is it__,_ I thought to myself. _No way will Sora not say anything. . . _

"I'm sorry doctor. I have no idea who could have done this" Sora whispered, playing with his hands. It's a good thing Dr. Nomura was looking at Sora, because if not, he might no have believed Sora because of my expression. I felt my jaw drop, and I looked at Sora as if he were mad. Dr Nomura nodded and patted Sora's knee, and stood up. I saw Sora flinch at the doctor's touch.

"Well then, I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you. Let me tell you before you go in that she is still in a critical condition. She is hooked up to a lot of machines, and both her legs are in a cast and her arm and chest is heavily bandaged. She won't look like your mother, but she's still the same person, ok?" Sora and I nodded, and Dr. Nomura nodded at us encouragingly. He lead us out of his office and took us over to Sora's mother's room. I took Sora's hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled up at him, and he looked at me nervously. He nodded and smiled a small smile at me, and took a deep breath as if he was going to jump into a swimming pool. Dr. Nomura knocked gently on the door, and opened it.

"Tifa? You have some visitors here to see you".

"Oh great, more Physios. My best friends, hooray".

"No, not this time Tifa. Come on in" he said to us, and I pushed Sora forward slightly. He walked past the doctor and into the room, his eyes fixed on the shrivelled woman in the bed before him. She looked at Sora, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide and beginning to water.

"Sora?" She whispered. I walked in as well, but I might as well have been invisible. She only had eyes for her son.

"I'll give you folks some privacy" Dr Nomura whispered, and winked at me as he gently shut the door. I looked back at Sora, who was biting his lip nervously.

"Hi mom". Tifa immediately held her good arm out, and began to cry.

"Oh Sora! My baby! Come here, I've missed you so much!" Sora walked forward and entered his mothers embrace, holding her gently as if she was made of glass. I noticed that Tifa Hikari was a very beautiful woman, with long dark hair and a pretty face. I'm sure under normal circumstances, she would be extremely beautiful, but now she was thin and pale from the time in bed, and even though there was great joy on her face, it couldn't hide the grimaces of pain that fleeted across her face every now and then.

When Tifa finally released her son, I could see that Sora's face was also wet from tears. I could see that he was happy to see his mother, but there was still a dull anger on his face, and his eyes were blank of all emotion.

"Sora, where have you been?" Tifa said, still not registering my presence.

"I've been in the Asylum mom. When you told me to run, I had a panic attack in the town centre. Apparently I was attacking the paramedics in the ambulance, and screaming for people who weren't there. I was screaming for Roxas and Namine, but you know what happened to them" Sora said ruthlessly. I saw Tifa flinch at the names of the two teenagers that were murdered on her property.

"Yes well, who's this honey?" She said hastily. I saw outright anger on Sora's face.

"I'm Kairi-"

"Yes well what?!" Sora said softly, but there was anger in every syllable.

"Well, it was just a nasty accident, wasn't it? Now Kairi-"

"Accident?!" Sora burst out, shaking with anger. I nervously grabbed Sora's hand, but he jerked it out of my grasp. He was furious. "Dante murdered them mom!"

"No he didn't! I was there Sora, I saw what happened!" Tifa insisted, her frail voice gaining strength. "Your father was innocently preparing your next lesson, and that hooligan Roxas attacked him for no reason! Your father acted in self-defence and Roxas tripped and fell out of the window".

I shook my head with disbelief. How could this woman sit there defending her husband? A husband that put her in hospital with internal bleeding and multiple fractures?!

"No reason?!" Sora hissed, shaking furiously. He stepped towards Tifa, and her hand reached out and grabbed the panic button from her bed-side table. Sora stopped and took a step backwards. "There was a reason mom! don't you remember what Dante did to me each night before bed-"

"That is your father! And you will call him such!"

"Oh there are lots of names I'd like to call him mom. Would you like to hear some?"

"No. . ."

"Abuser, Murderer, Rapist. . ."

"HE ONLY DID THOSE THINGS BECAUSE YOU DESERVED THEM!" she screamed, and she burst into tears. I felt Sora quail beside me, and I reached out and grabbed him. He tried to shake himself out of my grasp, but I held him firm.

"What. . .?"

"You deserved them, Sora. You know you did, you were a naughty child, refusing to go outside, you didn't go to school so your father had to quit working to school you, or else he would have gone to prison. He only smacked you because you were bad. . ."

Sora stood there, biting his lip the way he does when he's thinking really hard. I could see it in is eyes. . .

"But he did more, mom. He. . . Mom, I've been in this hospital so many times over the years. Did I deserve that?"

"Well, I'll admit, sometimes your father would go a little far-"

"A little? Mom, do you remember when he fractured my spine? The doctors said I was lucky to be alive, even luckier to be able to walk-"

"But you're fine, aren't you? My baby boy is fine, and you're a better person because of it!" Tifa watched Sora, her eyes bright and watering. I don't think Sora could see it, but I sure as hell could; She was insane. Dante must have done something to push her finally over the edge. Maybe it was Roxas and Namine's deaths, but I could see that Tifa Hikari wasn't all there anymore. I tore my gaze away form the woman and looked at Sora.

"Don't you listen to her Sora! Don't you _dare_ listen to her! You didn't deserve any of the things that your father did! You hear me?!" I gabbled, shaking Sora harder and harder till his head rocked backward and forward. I didn't know what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. Sora stood still, his arms by his side, his eyes blank. All I could do was shake him, trying to get a reaction from him as his mothers cries echoed in my ears. Suddenly, his hands came up and clamped my wrists, and Sora came to a stop. I looked up into his eyes and burst into tears as well as I saw the look in Sora's eyes; he didn't believe me.

Tifa stopped crying immediately and looked at Sora, a wicked glint in her eye. " You know I'm telling the truth, don't you son?" Tifa whispered. "You know that you were so wicked and so selfish that you deserved the punishment that you father gave you. Why couldn't you have been normal Sora? It would have made mommy and daddy so happy. . ." she whispered, and then she began to laugh. It was a haunting, chilling sound that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It confirmed my thoughts; she had totally lost it. I heard a sound that scared me even more; Sora was moaning, his mouth hanging open, an unworldly noise issuing from his mouth. He was having a panic attack, while the manic laughter of his so called 'mother' echoed around the room and out of the door.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, and two doctors bustled past us to sedate Tifa. Two other doctors grabbed Sora and wrestled him to the floor, clamping their hands other his mouth to silence his moans that were turning into screams. One produced a giant needle, and thrust it into Sora's arm. The sight of that made me snap; how dare they touch him?! How dare anyone touch him again? He didn't deserve that!

"What have you done to him?" I screamed, jumping on the back of one of the doctors, trying to pull them away from Sora, who's eyes were bulging with terror

_(Shocks, Jackets, Shocks, Jackets)_

"Sora!" I screamed, reaching out to him as I felt a small prick in my arm. I turned and saw a doctor backing away from me with a long needle similar to the one they'd used on Sora and Tifa. I felt myself grabbed by the shoulders and dragged out of the room. But whatever they'd injected me with was working quickly. The edge of my vision was beginning to blur, and sounds sounded like they were coming from the end of a long tunnel. And as if someone had turned off a light, all I could see was black and I ceased all conscious thought.

.xXx.

"Kairi? Kairi, sweetheart, can you hear me?" I was surrounded by warmth and comfort, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was about to re-enter my unconsciousness, when a thought entered my head. _I know that voice. . ._

"Mom?" I rasped, my throat feeling dry and tight. With a huge effort, I forced my eyes open, and saw my mother beside me, her normally neat blond hair escaping it's bun and her eyes wide and fearful.

"Oh my god, Kairi. You're ok!" She lent forward and kissed my forehead. I slowly tried to sit up, and my mom slipped her arm around my shoulders and help me up. I looked around the room with little interest, and then saw a bed across from me with a sleeping figure. A figure with spikey hair. Then it all came rushing back. My eyes snapped open and the fog that was in my head was gone in a instant.

"Sora!" I whispered, and swung my legs off the bed and attempted to stand up. The sudden movement caused the room to sway around me, and I felt like I was going to throw up. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the brown-haired boy who was going through hell. I felt my mom try to pull me back to the bed, but I shoved at her and she let me go. I wobbled over to Sora and fell painfully to my knees beside him. I reached out and touched his face with nervous and clumsy fingers, brushing a strand of hair from his sweating forehead. I turned around and focused on my mother.

"What did they do to him?" I asked, noticing that my words were slightly slurred. She walked over to me and knelt beside me.

"Just a tranquilliser sweetheart. The same as they used on you and Mrs. Hikari. Oh Kairi, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was visiting Sora's mother with him. Aerith let us out of the Asylum again and I thought it would be a good idea" I muttered, holding my head as a wave of sickness passed through me.

"But Kairi, surely that's not part of your job description" she said aspirated, closing her eyes and holding her head.

"It's not. I went out with him because I wanted to. I only work on Saturdays, every other day I've been visiting Sora. . ." I muttered, watching Sora sleep. I reached out and took his hand subconsciously, since I had been doing it all afternoon. I stroked the back of his hand, and gently said his name. I felt my mom put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her. She was looking down at me, with a kind smile on her face.

"This isn't how I pictured meeting my daughters boyfriend" She said quietly, smiling at me. I giggled, and looked back at Sora.

"He's not my boyfriend. . ."

"Why not?" said a tired, dry cheeky voice. I looked up and saw Sora's eye half open, and a small smile on his face. I giggled at him, and then the tears began to fall from my eyes. I stood up and collapsed onto Sora's bed, and into his arms. I felt him put his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as I cried. I heard my mom pull a chair across the floor and sit beside Sora's bed. I heard Sora chuckle, then laugh. I looked up at him, and then saw that my mother was laughing too.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed that they were possibly laughing at me.

"I dunno. This is just so weird!" Sora spluttered, holding me tightly. I giggled, and then started laughing too. This whole thing was just too bizarre!

Sora gently tipped me off him and sat on the bed. I scooted over and sat beside him. We were both looking at my mom. Sora looked at me and took my head, smiling. He cleared his throat and looked at my mom.

"Mrs Utari? I'm sorry , but I'm the one who's been keeping your daughter away. Can you forgive me?" he asked sheepishly, and my mom laughed at him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" she teased, grinning at us both. "I have no problem with it Sora. You seem like a lovely young man, though I imagine you've been through a lot. Our door will always be open for you if things get tough, ok?" Sora nodded and grinned, and held his hand out to my mother. She winked at him and wrung his hand, just as her pager went off. She pulled it from her belt and looked at the little message.

"oops! Looks like I've overstayed. I've got an op, and they said I could have five minutes to check on you. See you later honey. Do you want a lift home?"

"Um, Yeah, please. I'll just walk Sora home first and then come back" I said, and she kissed my head and left. I lent back on the bed and sighed, tired from the sedation and aching from when I was dragged down the corridor. I looked at Sora, who was staring at the ceiling. I bit my lip nervously.

"What she said wasn't true, you know". Sora nodded, and bit his lip, trying not to cry. But I wasn't going to comfort him, not this time."Sora, listen to me. You believe a word she said and I will walk out that door and never see you again". He looked at me, and wiped his eyes furiously.

"I know. It just what she said, how is acted. I know she never was much of a mother, but she was still mine. I thought I could always turn to her, and now. . . She's just confirmed everything I've always thought. Maybe I did deserve what I got. I mean, if she could see it. . ."

"Sora! How can you even think that? You father has hurt your mother, as well as you, and maybe you couldn't see it, but your mom. . ."

"She wasn't right, I know".

"Then how can you think that what she said was the truth?"

"Because she's insane, It doesn't mean she's a liar. I mean, I'm clinically insane too, and I would never lie to you".

"But Sora-"

"Kairi, it's ok. I know that no child deserves to be in danger in their own home, but I'm not any normal child, am I?"

"But Sora, you are! So you're scared of the outdoors, it doesn't make you crazy! I'm scared of hospitals and spiders, does that make me crazy?" Sora blinked at me, then grinned. "What?"

"I've never thought of it that way before. Kairi, you're right! Oh Kairi, you're an angel!" He laughed and hugged me tight, smiling in a way that I'd never seen him smile before. It was at that moment when I realised how much his past effected him everyday. I think the burden was finally gone, after all those years.

"Don't worry about it. . .? But there's something I've gotta ask you".

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell Dr. Nomura that your father beat up your mom? And about what he did to you?" Sora looked at me, and bit his lip. He wouldn't have any lip left soon!

"I dunno. I've always made excuses for him, I guess it's just habit. But I don't think I should anymore". I applauded him, and he laughed. There was a small knock at the door, and Penelo the nurse walked in, with two glasses of water for us. She handed us each a glass, and I drained mine quickly, my throat dry. Sora held his and looked at the floor. Penelo tutted at us, and sat in the chair my mom had been sitting in before, and watched us.

"Everything ok? You both feel ok?" Penelo said gently, patting our knees like we were little puppies. We nodded, and Penelo smiled at us. She crossed her arms and watched us.

"I think you've got some explaining to do Sora" she said gravely, and Sora sighed.

"It's a long story. . ."

"I've got time". I giggled, and squeezed Sora's hand. He nodded, and began telling Penelo everything. She was a good audience, sitting quietly and occasionally asking questions. When Sora was done, she sighed deeply and took a pack of gum from her pocket. She offered us both a piece, and I accepted but Sora didn't.

"Well, now I can see where your mother's got her injuries from" she said quietly. "But I think that I'm going to call the police now, and we can find your father and put him in jail, where he belongs. Do you agree Sora?" Sora nodded, and Penelo stood up and put her arm around Sora's shoulder. She escorted him out of the room, and I lay back on Sora's bed, suddenly exhausted.

I was glad that I was able to help Sora. Someone would have come along eventually, but I was glad it was me. No person deserved to feel unsafe in their home, to be attacked by someone they trusted. I didn't think that Sora would be able to trust anyone fully, but he was making so much progress now that he was away from his father that I knew that he would be a normal kid someday. I also knew that there was a chance I would never see Sora again when he was freed from the Asylum, since he would have his own life to live, but I hoped that I would be able to see him often.

Sora walked back into the room, his face pale, but he looked calm. He sat down beside me, and sighed.

"They want me to provide evidence against my father next week when they take him to court".

"That was quick".

"Hey, you've been asleep for the last hour. They've been looking for my dad since then. He was at my house, drinking beer. The police took him, and the court date was set about 10 minutes ago. Next Thursday, and all they want me to do is to stand up in front of the court and tell them what my father did. But he'll be there, Dante." he put his head in his hands, and I sat up. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"Kairi, I don't think I can stand up in front of him and tell them everything. What if he says he didn't do it? They might not believe me. . ."

"Sora, everyone will be on your side. Your fathers the one at fault, not you". Sora placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. There was a gentle knock at the door, and my mom poked her head around the door, smiling nervously.

"Hey mom. Everything ok?" I asked. "How'd the op go?"

"Good, I think everything's gunna be ok. Uh Sora? I was wandering whether you'd like to come back to ours for dinner? I'll drive you back to Asylum later, I've asked your supervisor, Aerith, if it's ok and she said she hasn't got a problem with it". I grinned at my mom and looked at Sora. He looked a little nervous, but reasonably happy, and he nodded. My mom smiled at him.

"Okey Dokie. I'll just get out of these scrubs and I'll meet you in the reception in 10 minutes". She gave us a thumbs up, and backed out the room. I smiled at Sora and jumped up and down on the bed, clapping my hands. Sora laughed at me, and looked at the door. I looked at him, thinking.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about your mother?"

"She's not my mother. Not any more. I'll ask Aerith later if she can find me a foster home or something, I dunno. I'm not living with her, not if I can help it. I'd rather live in a cardboard box, to tell you the truth".

"You've got an Aunt, apparently. Aerith and me were talking about it the other day, she's going to try and get in touch with her and see if she'll adopt you or take you in or whatever. She lives on Destiny Islands" I said, pausing. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Good. Come on, let's go and meet your mom. It's sure nice of her to invite me. It's been ages since I've had a proper meal! The food at the Asylum is horrible, they think just because we're all mentally unstable that we don't appreciate good food!"

.xXx.

Well, today's the day. Today Sora will go into court and face his father. And his father will finally pay for what he's done. Aerith, my mom, Rikku and me are all going in to give him some support. He's been really nervous for the last week, I don't mind telling you. But thankfully he hasn't said once that he thinks he shouldn't have done it. Rikku and me went shopping on Tuesday, to buy Sora a suit and I was keeping my eyes open for the perfect birthday present. Gippal told me he'd picked the festival tickets yesterday, and he'll keep hold of them till next Friday. I'm really excited, but worried too. Worried that Sora won't come. I haven't talked to him about it yet.

Anyway, Rikku and I were wandering through the shopping center while we looked for a shop to get Sora some more fancy clothing.

"Has Sora talked to you much about Thursday?" Rikku asked me as I cupped my hands in front of a window so I could see in. The prices were a bit extreme! I shook my head and gestured that we should keep looking.

"No. He hasn't said a word to me. You either?" I asked, and she shook her head, her braids waggling. " I think that he thinks that if he doesn't talk about it, then it'll be easier for him". Rikku nodded, and glanced in a shop. Her face broke out into a grin and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the window. "What?"

"Look at the back of the store!" She said excitedly. I squinted, and smiled. There was the perfect outfit for Sora's court-date. Rikku dragged me into the shop and we quickly purchased the outfit. It was just under the price range Aerith had given us, since she decided to treat Sora. That left Rikku and me two more hours before we went to the Asylum to give Sora the suit.

"Do you think Sora will be able to sort his hair out for the trial?" Rikku asked, and I giggled, picturing Sora's crazy spikes in my head.

"Probably not" I said to her, smiling, and we linked arms as we wandered through the shops, both looking for presents for Sora. Rikku was also looking for an outfit for the trial, since most of her stuff is a bit. . . Loud for a courtroom. As Rikku tried to pull me into yet another clothes store, my eyes wandered to the jewellery store next door. I gasped and ran over to the window display, and pressed my nose against the glass, my breath condensing on the cold surface.

"Kairi?" I heard Rikku say, but I just waved her over and pointed.

"Look at that!" I said breathlessly, and smiled as Rikku squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh my god, Kairi! He'll love it!"

.xXx.

"And there you go" I said as I straightened Sora's tie. He smiled his thanks, and wriggled his shoulders.

"Damn, I hate these monkey suits" he grumbled, forcing the arms of the suit and shirt to his elbows, and un-tucking the shirt from his waistband. I tutted and tapped him on the nose.

"Oi! You're supposed to be making a good impression!" I scolded, but smiled. I far as I was concerned, Sora could go in wearing a bin bag, and the jury would be on his side. He hadn't done a thing wrong, never even lifted a finger when he was attacked. He was the victim, plain and simple. And I couldn't wait to see him sadistic father behind bars. Sora began pacing around his room, pulling at his tie and screwing it up again. I walked over to him and pulled his hands away, and straightened his tie out again.

Rikku giggled from behind me, as she lounged in the doorway. She wasn't impressed with her 'smart' clothes either. She's all in for bright primary colours, and here she was, in a black pencil skirt, a tight-fitting blouse showing a bit of cleavage (hey, it's still Rikku!) and rolled up sleeves, and high heels. Heck, even her blond hair was in a normal ponytail! God it was funny watching her try to walk at my house before! At least all she has to do in the court-room is sit and offer support. Sora smiled nervously at us, and put his arms around me, holding me tight. I giggled nervously and hugged him back. Rikku wolf-whistled from the doorway, and I flipped her off from behind Sora's back, which earned me a wink.

"What's this for Sora?"

"I'm just nervous. And you look fantastic" he whispered in my ear, which made me go red.

"It's nothing" I protested, and Sora laughed gently in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. My mom had lent me a black halter-neck dress, which was just above my knee, Marilyn Monroe style, and I borrowed some heels from Paine. My hair was let down straight, and I had some dangly earrings. Nothing extreme, but it was nice to hear Sora say so. Rikku sighed from the doorway; she'd obviously heard what Sora said.

"What about me?" She whined, sticking her bottom lip out. Sora and I laughed at her, and Sora let go of me and hugged Rikku too.

"Awww, Rikku. You look gorgeous too!" Sora said, smiling at her. Rikku giggled, then waggled her finger at his face.

"Hey mister! Don't get too attached, I have a boyfriend!" she scolded, but grinned and swiped at Sora's nose. "I'm gunna go see if Aerith is here with the car" she said, and walked out of the room, tripping slightly in her heels. I giggled at her and absent-mindedly straightened Sora's tie again, even though it was fine. To tell the truth, I was nervous too. Sora noticed what I was doing and pulled my hands away, and held them.

"Kai, the tie is straight now. I guess your nervous too?" I bit my lip and nodded. Sora sighed and covered his face with his hands, and walked over to the barred window. He put his hands on the window sill, his head down. I walked over to him, my heels clicking slightly on the tiled floor. I stood beside him and looked out at the view, and listened to the far-off sound of the waves, and the even further off sounds of the factories in Twilight Town. It's a two hour train ride through the multiverse to get there. We used to go by Gummi Ship till the train was set up. I looked at Sora, who's face was blank. He sensed me looking and turned to me.

"What if he isn't convicted? They'll send me back to him, since my mother is now considered unstable."

"Sora, even if he isn't convicted, there's enough evidence to keep him away from you. But don't even worry about it, he's going to jail for a long time. A very long time" I said, thinking back to what I'd read on the internet. On Destiny Island, if murder could be proved then it was life imprisonment. With two accounts of murder under his belt, then Sora's father was defiantly going to jail.

I heard Rikku running up the hall, and I heard her slip and swear loudly. I tried not to giggle as she limped into the room, holding her bruised knee. I saw Sora's shoulders shaking, and I knew that he was trying not to laugh as well.

"Owie. . ." she whined, and then looked up to see us. "Hey what's so funny?!" she demanded, and that did it. My laugh came out in short splutters till I started laughing really hard. I heard Sora start laughing and all Rikku could do was stand with her arms crossed, and her face red. After a few minutes, we stopped laughing. "Oh are you done?" Rikku said, frowning at us both. I took a deep breath and nodded, desperate not to start laughing again. "Good. The car is here". That wiped the smile off my face.

I glanced at Sora, and he nodded, and walked toward Rikku and out of the room with her. I grabbed my bag from the chair and ran after them, doing a lot better in my heels than Rikku was in hers. I caught up with them and we walked down to the reception where Aerith and my mom were waiting. We all exchanged small smiles, and walked out of the Asylum and down the long driveway, where Aeriths silver car was parked. I opened the back door and slid along the seats to the far side, and Sora came in after me, then Rikku. Aerith would be driving and my mom was in the front seat. It wouldn't take too long to get to Destiny Islands City Hall, which had the courtrooms inside, but I didn't think that there would be much conversation between then. Sora reached out and grasped my hand, and on the other side, he grabbed Rikku's as well. I squeezed his hand lightly, and I could feel him shaking slightly.

**(A/N: I have no idea what goes on in a courtroom, so I'm making it up. Apologies for lack of accuracy!)**

Aerith opened the car door for me, and I ducked out, then turned and waited for Sora. My mom opened the other door for Rikku, who immediately straightened her skirt and hurried around the car towards Sora and me.

"You guys ready?" she said cheerily, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was clearly scared too. Aerith tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on guys. We have to go in now" she said quietly, and she put her arm around Sora. Because he wasn't seventeen yet, Aerith was going to be with him, since he also didn't have a guardian. Rikku and I gave him two quick hugs good luck, and we went with my mom to the stands.

"This way girls" she said quietly, steering us down a quiet hallway, then pushed two large double doors open , which lead to about three rows of seats, with about 15 seats in each row. Since there was no-one there yet, we all took the front row. Rikku sat down and quickly took her phone out which was buzzing.

"Hello?" She whispered into the mobile, and her face lit up. I chuckled; it was Gippal of course. Thankfully, she'd been true to her word and hadn't told Gippal anything about Sora, which I was grateful for. "Oh hey Gippal. . . I'm whispering because I'm in the cinema. . .The film hasn't started yet, that's why. . . No, I have to go now. . . Love you too". She hung up on Gippal and held the power button on her phone so it turned off. She saw me smirking at her and stowed her phone away in her pocket, and looked at me. "What?" I shook my head, smiling, and looked down at the courtroom. So far, there was no-one there. I turned and looked at my mom.

"Mom, are we early?"

"No, the jury should be coming in any second. . . Look there they are" She said, pointing down to a door that was beside the Judges podium. The door opened soundlessly, and they all trouped in. They were silent, and they went to the side of the courtroom and sat in there stand. I heard a door open behind us, and some more people came in. I haven't a clue who they were, but it was nice that a lot of people were coming to show support. Hopefully to Sora. I was so busy watching everyone walk in that I didn't realise that Sora and Aerith had entered the courtroom below. Rikku nudged me in the ribs, and I looked at her angrily, rubbing my hurting ribs.

"What?", I said angrily, and she pointed down to the room. Sora and Aerith were walking up between two sets of chairs. Sora walked over to his designated seat in front of the judge's podium, and Aerith sat beside him. He glanced up at us, and I waved, smiling. He saw me and smiled back, but it was strained and the fear was clear on his face. I still didn't know why he was so afraid, since to me, it was clear that he was going to win and his father was going behind bars. The judge finally walked in, and whatever Smalltalk that was going on immediately stopped. He sat down in his seat, and surveyed Sora for a few moments. Sora didn't look up; he just looked at his lap. I think that Aerith was holding his hand. The judge finished staring at Sora, and quickly sorted some papers on his desk. I felt Rikku tense beside me.

"Why didn't he do that before he came in?! Can't he see how terrified Sora is?" she whispered angrily, her nose against the glass in front of us. I shook my head. I couldn't understand it either. Finally, the judge was done, and he picked up his hammer.

"Please bring in the accused" He said loudly, and the door to his right burst open. I gasped and grabbed Rikku's hand. I suddenly knew why Sora was terrified. His father was huge. I mean really big, with wide staring eyes and the mad chocolate hair that Sora had inherited. On Sora, it was clean and groomed, if not a bit crazy. But Dante's hair was frizzy and greasy, and stuck out all around his head. He was grinding his teeth together, and I could hear it all the way up in the stands. His hands was cuffed behind his back, and two burly security guards were at his sides, holding his arms. And he walked past Sora, who looked tiny next to Aerith, he _winked_. I felt bile rise in my throat, and I nearly threw up. I could feel it in Rikku and my mother beside me. There was something about Dante that disgusted me, and even if I didn't know what he'd done, I would have still felt the same. Like his wife before him, Dante was gone; any intelligent mind he may have once possessed was gone. All that was left was an animal. I suddenly knew why Sora was so terrified, and why his mother had been driven to insanity. Having that _thing_ baring down on you with the intent to do you harm, was enough to send anyone over the edge. I suddenly felt a warm rush of love for Sora. Having that man beat him for so many years, to have him touch him. . . And still be the kind soul that I knew took something really special.

The judge looked at Dante with disgust, and pointed him to a chair across from Sora. As soon as he sat down, he looked across at his son. Sora quailed under his gaze, and tore his eyes from Dante. Aerith put her arm around him and held him close, whispering in his ear as she stroked his arm. I was suddenly really relieved that he wasn't down there alone, and I think half the courtroom felt the same way.

"Mr Hikari" the judge said kindly, addressing Sora, "If you wish to give your evidence now, you can then be removed from the courtroom if this is too distressing for you".

"Yes, little Sora" came a smooth, calm voice. "If daddy scares you too much, you can run. But, where will you go, little Sora? Were will you go?" Dante crooned, smiling manically at Sora. Sora's face drained of any colour that may have been left in his cheeks, but his met his fathers crazy glare, and I think I saw his fathers smile falter for a brief moment. The only way he had ever had control over Sora was fear, and although everyone in the room could see the fear on Sora's face, he was still sat there, not running from his father.

"No, your honour" came Sora's voice, shaking slightly, but still controlled. "I think I can manage". My heart flipped at his words, and if I didn't already love him with all my heart, I would have fallen in love with him all over again at his words. He was facing his fears, standing at the gate of hell, and he was going to pass through and come out the other side the same person even if it killed him. The judge nodded and looked at Dante, his lip curling at the sorry excuse for a human being sat before him.

"Dante Hikari, you sit here before me with two accounts of murder, grievous bodily harm to Sora Hikari and Tifa Hikari, and many accounts of sexual abuse to the same Sora Hikari" The was a resounding gasp around the room. Obviously none of the jury was warned of why Dante was facing imprisonment. I felt Rikku rise beside me, and she was screaming at Dante, tears running down her face.

"That's right you bastard! There's all your crimes, you big fat meanie! And don't you dare even think about pleading not guilty, you sorry excuse for a person!"

"Order!" Shouted the Judge as the jury and the people in the stands next to us broke out in cheers and applause at Rikku's words, "Order! Young lady, if you can't control yourself, please leave my courtroom".

Rikku nodded and sat down, her jaw tight and her hands balled into fists in her lap. She held her head up high, tears still coursing down her face, showing she wasn't the bit ashamed of what she'd just done. And you know what? As I looked over at the judge, I'm sure he was smiling a little at Rikku, as if pleased about her outburst. "Well, Dante, what do you plead?" Dante lent back in his chair, and picked his teeth with one finger, then spat onto the desk.

"Well, I think my charming friend up there has already decided for me" he said, leering up at Rikku, who flushed red and flipped him the finger, "Guilty, of course".

"And where is your lawyer?" The judge asked. "Is he or she late?"

"Why you honour, I am defending myself" Dante said. "I simply couldn't find a lawyer to defend me in the short time provided". The judge quickly looked down at his papers, and beckoned to one of the jury. The woman walked up and cocked her head to hear the words the judge was whispering. She nodded, and walked back to her seat. The judge adjusted the glasses on his nose, and looked down at Dante.

"This is highly unorthodox, but I have been informed that the prosecuted my indeed defend themselves if a lawyer cannot be found, although you will not be permitted to question the Sora". Dante sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, as if he wasn't even bothered, and in his twisted mind, I don't think he was.

Sora sat stoic across from Dante through most of the trial, staring resolutely at the floor while Aerith held his hand. We were all read out the ghastly details of Dante's past, as well as the statement the police took from Sora when he was interviewed at the hospital, and another one a few days ago at the Asylum. They thought it would be kinder to Sora than to have him stand up in front of everyone and describe everything he's been through. Dante told the courtroom that as a child he was abused by his mother, who would beat him in similar fashion he did Sora, and Tifa. But what the judge next read out was the thing that scared me the most about Dante Hikari. He was a sociopath, had he suffered with the concept of reality. He believed himself to be the only 'real' being in the universe, and everything else only existed because he wanted it too. He also couldn't understand when someone else was hurting at his hand, but nor did he register pain himself. So when Sora dislocated one of his arms when he was twelve while trying to defend himself from Dante, Dante didn't notice till the next day when he tried to pour himself some coffee and spilt it all down his leg, which blistered but he didn't feel it. Because of this disregard of other humans feelings, And the problem he had with what was real or not, Dante saw Sora as something he owned, something that had no feeling. He was like a toy, and Dante would use him to make himself feel better. Like if he had a bad day at work, he'd beat Sora around to make himself feel better. Hey, in Dante's mind, he was allowed. It was a 'rule' that could be bent, or broken. As well as his late-night visits to Sora, another rule that could be broken. But even Dante knew that when he murdered Roxas, that was a rule that wasn't allowed to be broken, and that could lead to trouble for Dante. So he tried to cover up the broken rule, by trying to kill Sora, and then his wife. If he destroyed the two things that threatened his reality, then the broken rule would go unnoticed.

"But this broken rule was noticed" the judge boomed, pointing at Dante. "And there was nothing you could do to fix it was there! Well, now your reality is threatened, since I believe that the jury have come to a decision". Aerith held Sora's hand tightly, there heads together as they prayed for the jury to make the right decision. I put my arms around Rikku, my eyes screwed shut as I wished with all my heart that Dante was going to jail. I felt Rikku put her arms around me and squeeze hard, but at that moment, I couldn't register what it was. All my senses were open waiting for the voice that would cast Sora's fate.

"Mr. Dante Hikari" said a female voice. "There is no punishment on this world that can make up for what you've done, nor on any of the other worlds. This jury has found you guilty of the murders of Roxas Tetsuya and Namine Hikaru, numerous accounts of bodily harm on Sora Hikari, and Tifa Hikari, as well at countless numbers of sexual abuse on Sora Hikari. You are sentenced to life imprisonment, as well as 15 years for the abuse suffered by your son and wife. May your soul rot in Hades darkest dungeon for all eternity".

I choked out a sob as the punishment was read out, and I hugged Rikku tightly. Sora had won. Rikku and I held each other as we cried, and my mom dried her eyes with a tissue as well. I looked over Rikku's shoulder to look at Sora. Aerith was hugging him tightly, a smile on her face, but Sora just stared forward, his mouth open, completely and utterly dumbstruck. Dante was marched from the room, his face as blank as his sons, all cockiness wiped from his face. I think that he believed that things that weren't real couldn't punish him. He was perfect, he was in charge. But now, everything was over for him. And I couldn't have been more happy. The judge descended from his podium, and walked forward to shake Sora's hand. Sora shook his hand and smiled at the judge, who was saying something to him, and Sora nodded and said a few things back, staring at the floor. I was smiling through my tears, looking at him. He had made so much progress, and seeing his father finally punished for everything he'd done was the confidence boost he needed. He looked up and saw me, and his face split into a grin. I smiled down at him, laughing through my tears, and got up and ran from the stands.

"Kairi! Wait for me!" I heard Rikku shouted, laughing as she followed, then tripped in her heels. I laughed at the sound of her falling, but I didn't stop. I ran down the corridor, my heels drumming against the floor, my red hair streaming out behind me, and I turned to the left and saw the double doors that lead to the courtroom. I pushed to doors open and there was Sora and Aerith. Aerith saw me coming and nudged Sora, who looked and saw me. He laughed and got out of his seat, and walked to the gap between the chairs. I ran into his arms, laughing happily as he picked me up and swung me around. I heard the doors open again and Sora put me down, still with his arms around me. Rikku ran into the room, her feet bare and her shoes in her hands. Me and Sora burst out laughing again at the sight of her, and she catapulted herself at us, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and another around Soras.

"I knew you'd win, Sora! I knew it!" She shouted, jumping up and down. Sora nodded and hugged us both, grinning from ear to ear. Aerith watched us, shaking her head at us, and even the judge allowed himself a small smile! My mom entered the room as well, a bit more controlled than me and Rikku, but she was still smiling. She held her hand out and shook Sora's, who smiled.

"Congratulations Sora! Of course, there was no doubt that you would win" she said, smiling. "Come on, let's go back to mine, I'll rustle up some grub. I'm pretty sure you didn't eat much this morning!" Sora nodded, and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly. This set off Rikku, Sora and mine's laughter, and giggling helplessly, we walked out of the courtroom, arms around each other and back to the car. And Sora looked happier than I'd ever seen him, and he walked proudly. He was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the ending was corny, but I can't help it! ****19 word document pages!!**** Wow. There was a lot that happened on a Thursday, so I'm sorry if this is all a bit too much for you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!Now then, I want your opinions on how I should end the story. Sora is obviously going to the Festival with Kairi and her friends, **_**But how will the story end?? **_**It's all up to you! Should Sora end the story still in the Asylum, or shall he be free? It's up to you guys! Leave your opinion in a REVIEW!**

**I think I shall now start on the first chapter of my new, three part Fic, which was mentioned above. I hope you guys are interested in it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Final Friday

**A/N: Well, here we are. The end of the story. This is actually quite a big thing for me, since I've never finished a whole story before! I know it's only seven chapters, but wow. I like starting new stories, but then I get bored half-way though, hehe. But if I can do it now, I can do it again!**

**I just wanna take a moment to thank some people;**

**Crystal Nami:**** Thanks for your support Nami! This story was for you, so I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Flee the Scene:**** You've been with me from the beginning, and you're reviews have been really helpful and I've taken everything you've said to heart. Hopefully I can become a better writer, and you'll enjoy my next story! Thanks for your support, and I hope you liked the story!**

**eCZi: ****Haha, I loved your reviews, they always put me in a good mood because of their humour! You also had good points on ways I could be better. Thanks!**

**Japaneserockergirl: ****Thanks for your help, JRG. You could always pick out what was wrong with a chapter, and then I would see it too! Most helpful! I hope you get time to review the last two chapters, and tell me what you think!**

**Craxuan: ****Thanks for your Reviews!**

**And to everyone else: Shazi-Chan, DarkSanctuary59, Cherrymaii, Chulo Cholo, XxascendedsaiyanxX, Krivoklatsko, Emywemy999, Kairidestny, Nightmare Knight Absynthe, Vigga, Dark JaylenX, xheartsparklex, RedWolf17, ShyLaveder, KazeNoSasayaki2494, Spooky1132, SorasKey, Twistedvamp, Dreamer90210, Unknown-weirdo, MissShenSizzle10, Kuro the Spork Queen, Kanie AND The Forgotten Warrior - THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Ok, my thanks are done! Time to give you people what you came for! The Last Chapter of "Love doesn't make you Crazy!"Final Disclaimer: I never did own Kingdom Hearts, and I still don't. It's rather crushing. **

__

**Has always been Dedicated to Crystal Nami. Hope you liked it honey!**

* * *

It's been a tough week for Sora. Even though his father is now behind bars, and will be for a long time now, he still seems to have it hanging over him. He was fine after the court, and all through the meal. It's was when he got back to the Asylum that he started having trouble. Aerith called me at 1 in the morning. I remember answering my mobile, probably sounding half-dead down the line to Aerith. I can't remember what she said, but I remember the most important bit: _"Kairi, It's Sora. We need your help"._ Pressing the disconnect button on my phone, I sat in shock for a few moments. I thought that after Sora's father was in jail, everything would be fine, Sora would be out from under the dark cloud he'd been under nearly all his life.

Clearly I was wrong. Really wrong.

Suddenly, everything sped into overdrive. Ok, Kairi, forget the finer things. (Brushing teeth, washing face), and do the important stuff (clothes.) I frantically struggled into a pair of jeans, hooked my bra on and shoved a t-shirt on over the top, and ran out of the room. Running a hand through my hair, I ran into my moms room and flicked the light on. She groaned and pulled her quilt up over her head, but I didn't care. I dove onto the bed, and started shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her from her slumber. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face, her blond hair a big fuzz ball around her head.

"What Kairi?" She said sluggishly, squinting at me through the light.

"Mom, it's Sora, there's something wrong, Aeriths just called me and she needs my help and I need a lift to the Asylum, mom something's wrong with Sora. . ."

"Ok Kairi! Calm down! Now slow down and tell me again". So I did. I managed to get across the message to my mom that there was something wrong with Sora and he needed me _now._

Like me, she suddenly leapt into action, running her hand through her hair, struggling into some clothes. I felt a great rush of love for my mother. Not many moms would drive their teenage daughter to a guy in the middle of the night. But Sora wasn't just any guy, he was _Sora_, he was _special_.

Finally, mom was ready. Grabbing the keys from the kitchen side, we crammed our feet into some shoes by the front door and ran to the car. Shoving the keys into the ignition, I hastily put my seat-belt on and we were off. There is very little traffic at 1 in the morning, you'll be delighted to know, so we were there in less that 10 minutes. I ran from the car the minute we pulled up, my mom saying she was going to go part in the hospital Parking lot. I ran up to the gate and pressed my thumb against the intercom. It crackled and buzzed for a few seconds, then Aerith's voice issued from the tiny box.

"Kairi?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's me, let me in". The light above the box turned green, letting me know the door was open. I shoved it open, then propped it open so that my mom would be able to get in without buzzing. I ran up the long driveway, and put my shoulder against the glass front doors and went flying into reception. There was no Cloud at the front desk, so I imagined Aerith and a few Orderlies were the only ones here. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, a stitch quickly forming in my side. Clutching the sore spot, I finally immerged in level two sitting area. Aerith's office door was open, but Aerith wasn't inside. I jogged down Sora's corridor, to tired to run, when I saw Aerith stood outside Sora's room, looking in through the glass panel, biting her fingernails.

"Aerith!" I gasped, shoving her aside as I looked through the glass. A tear dripped from my eye as I saw Sora being restrained by two rather burly orderlies. I turned to Aerith.

"What are they doing? Why are they holding him? Why aren't you in there?!", I shouted, my voice rising as I watched Sora fight valiantly against the orderlies, His hair lank with sweat, and his eyes wide and fearful.

"Kairi, Those Orderlies are holding Sora to stop him hurting himself", she said. "He woke us a few minutes ago with his screaming. I went in there and he tried attacking me. When I left, he started banging his head against the wall. That was when I rung you and restrained Sora", she finished. I looked through the window again and could see a large gash on Sora's forehead, which had been hidden before by his hair. Blood was trickling into his left eye. I could take it anymore. I closed my hand on the door handle and pulled the door open before Aerith could stop me.

Sora snapped his head up and stared at me when I entered. I walked forward, and knelt before him, just out of reach. I knew Sora would never hurt me on purpose, but in this state I didn't know what he was capable of.

"Sora, it's me" I said quietly, another tear sliding down my face. Sora looked at me for a few moments longer, struggling every now and then against his captors. I looked in his eyes, and I trembled with fear. There was nothing in his eyes. Nothing. I reached out and cupped his burning cheek in my hand, and forced him to looked at me.

"Sora, it's me. It's Kairi" I whispered, watching him. He blinked, and suddenly it was all there; his bright blue eyes glowed as he realised who I was, but then dulled again. He became limp in the orderlies arms, his legs bowing beneath him, slumping towards the floor. The orderlies realised his arms, and I slid towards him, wrapping my arms around his torso, half holding him up, half hugging him.

For a minute or so, he did nothing, just breathed heavily, his forehead resting on my shoulder, probably leaving a bloody mark, as he lay slumped in my arms. The his arms came up and wrapped themselves around me, pulling me closer to him, suddenly towering over me. I lay my head on his chest, listening to the frantic beating of his heart, sounding like a bird beating its wings against the cage.

"It's ok now Sora" I said quietly, not crying, for once. He nodded, and I pushed him away from me slightly, so I could see his face. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me. I smiled gently at him, and pushed his hair out of his face, so I could see the cut on his head. It was deep-ish, and would be very bruised in the morning. But I didn't think it would need stitches or anything. I heard the door open, and Aerith came in, clutching a first-aid kit in her trembling hands.

"You ok Sora?" she asked quietly, her voice level and under control. Sora nodded, and Aerith knelt beside me, and opened her first-aid kit. "Ok, Hon, I'm just gunna dab some of this stuff on your cut, to make it better. It might sting a bit-"

"I'm not five, Aerith", Sora muttered, a small smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes, letting Aerith dabbing gently at his brow. I sat beside him, watching nervously as he grimaced, as the liquid stung. Aerith cast her expert eye over the cut, and decided that Sora didn't need stitches, but it may leave slight scarring. She packed up her kit, and yawning, she bustled out of the room. Sora got up from the floor and walked over to his bed, his hand over his face. I watched him silently, them got up and followed, sitting beside him. Like Aerith, I yawned loudly, then giggled. Sora looked at me, and smiled.

"Sorry I woke you up", he said sheepishly, and I shook my head, grinning.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. But what happened Sora? Aerith said you were screaming in your sleep, then you did that", I said, pointing to the cut on his head, which Aerith decided to leave to the open air, so it would heal better.

"Well, I don't remember screaming when I woke up, and I don't remember banging my head against the wall. I remember the Orderlies holding me though, and I was scared, because I didn't know whether I'd done anything wrong or not. It was totally weird. Then I saw you, and I know I didn't do anything or else you wouldn't have been there".

"You don't have to worry anymore Sora. You're safe now. Your father's gone forever, you don't have to see your mother again if you don't want to, Everything's going to be ok!" I said encouragingly, smiling at him. He returned my smile, but it was a bit hesitant, and very tired. I looked to the door and saw my mom standing outside. I said goodnight to Sora, and left, so that my poor mom could get a few more hours sleep before she had to get up for work the next day.

.xXx.

Since last Thursday, Sora's had an "Episode" at least every night. Aerith took pity on me, and called Rikku in a few times, so that I could get some sleep. She didn't calm Sora down as effectively as I did, but it meant that I didn't have to get up every night. Over the days, Rikku and I always appeared exhausted at school, But we had a good storage of lies to use, since we obviously weren't going to tell the truth. As Sora's birthday approached, I decided that it was about time I asked Aerith's permission to take Sora out, and ask her professional opinion on whether Sora would be able to do it. A week or two before his court-date, and I think there wouldn't have been a problem. But now, with Sora having episodes regularly, I wasn't sure.

I promised Sora that I was coming to see him on Thursday, so I thought I would ask Aerith then. I went straight to the Asylum after school, and went straight up to Aerith's office. Cloud, as usual, smiled at me when I came in, but like Aerith, Rikku and myself, he was showing exterior signs of exhaustion. Looks like Aerith had roped him into staying after hours to help her keep an eye on Sora.

I knocked gently on Aerith's door, and pushed it open, peeping inside. As usual, Aerith was sat at her desk, the windows thrown open, and a glass of lemonade on her desk as she read through a file. She looked up as I entered, smiled at me and gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sat down, and waited as she finished her file. She sighed, and closed the file, then propped her elbows on the table, and linked her fingers together, and surveyed me over the tips. I swallowed, suddenly nervous. The way she was looking at me made me feel as if I'd done something wrong.

"Kairi, I'm sorry to say we have a problem", she said gravely, watching my face. I met her eyes, looking puzzled.

"What do you mean Aerith?"

"Sora, Kairi." Oh crap. That couldn't mean anything good. It's not like I'd been expecting good news, not with all the problems Sora had been having recently. Still, I ploughed on, meeting her questions with my own.

"Well, what seems to be the problem Aerith?"

"You remember a week or two ago we discussed Sora's living arrangements, for when he left us?".

"I do".

"Well, I'm sorry to say that Sora won't be leaving us as soon as we'd hoped". An ice cube slipped into my stomach as I looked at Aerith grave face. Her normally sparkling emerald eyes were cold, and her lips were tight.

"W-why's that, Aerith?"

"Kairi, Sora's had what we call in the profession as a "Relapse". It means that all the progress that he's made, has gone. We're back to square one, further back than square one, because when Sora first came here, he was in a better state of mind". I gulped, and looked down at my hands, questions raging through my mind like wounded bulls. I didn't quite understand what Aerith was trying to tell me. Sure, I understood that Sora wasn't doing well, and if he couldn't leave as soon as we'd hoped, I guess I understood that too. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; Aerith was telling me these questions, not only because I obviously needed to know, but because she wanted me to ask the question she was beating around the bush with. So, clearing my throat, I asked;

"So how long do you think Sora will have to stay?"

"Well, considering the Violence of the attacks, and the frequency at which they are happening, I should say at least another few months".

"What?! But he's done so well! It's only one little setback!" Aerith took a sip of her lemonade, and continued to stare at me.

"It's a bit more than that Kairi. All of Sora's life, he's kept the secret's of what he's suffered to himself, for fear that his father would one day track him down and enact some sort of revenge on Sora. But now that Sora doesn't have t o fear his father anymore, all that pain, anger and sorrow that's been held in for so long is breaking out, in the form of these Episodes. It could take weeks for them to stop, then Sora will need daily sessions with our physiatrists. It's a lengthy cure, I know, but one that will benefit Sora for the rest of his life."

I sighed, and nodded. I knew this would happen, I guess. I knew that Sora wouldn't forget all his problems overnight, at least.

"But I'm still allowed to come and see him, right? Take him out and stuff?"

"Oh my yes, we still encourage that. It will be crucial in his recovery that he gets all the simulation from the outside world".

"Oh good. Because I was thinking of taking him out tomorrow. You know, because it's his birthday".

"Oh Kairi, that'll be nice. What did you have in mind?" I shuffled my feet slightly, and reddened. After all we'd talked about that afternoon, I suddenly thought my idea for Sora's birthday celebrations were kinda stupid. Still, it never hurts to ask, right?

"Uh, I was thinking that Sora could come with me and my friends to the Rock Festival tomorrow, since I know that he likes that type of music-"

"I don't know Kairi. Do you really think that's very smart?"

"I don't know either Aerith. I just thought I'd give it a shot. Who knows, he might like it!"

"What with all those people, and loud noise? I really don't think so Kairi".

"Please Aerith?" She smiled at me, and closed her eyes for a moment, mulling my suggestion over. I crossed my fingers in my lap. I knew Sora would like it when he got there. Finally, Aerith looked up and nodded. I squealed, and ran around the desk to give her a hug. She giggled, but hugged me back, and looked at me seriously.

"Remember Kairi, you have to be careful. Regular breaks somewhere quiet, just you and him, so he can re-cooperate. As long as you do that, I think that he'd be ok". Smiling, I skipped out of the office. Sure, I was still down-hearted about Sora's increased stay at the Asylum, but it would be good for him in the long run. And besides, it would only be a few more months, then Sora could move in with this aunt of his, which I found out only lived a few blocks away from me. He might be well enough to go to the same school. . .

I had my visit with Sora, which was quiet, since he'd been up since three that morning with a particularly bad episode. We talked for a while, then I left early, since Sora looked just about ready to drop off. I wasn't too disappointed, though. We would be spending the whole day together the next day, since School was now finished for the summer! Hooray!

As soon as I got home, I rang Rikku. We talked for a few minutes about random stuff, then she asked about Sora and how my meeting with Aerith went. I told her everything, and like me, she was disappointed in Sora's increased stay, but agreed it was for the best. I asked her if she was coming to the Asylum with me to pick up Sora the next day, and she said yes, and asked if she could bring Gippal, since he and Sora would be meeting that day anyway. After we'd finished talking, I hung up and spent the rest of the evening with my mom, watching the TV and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. At 10, I went upstairs to bed, really excited about the next day.

.xXx.

I woke at 8 the next day, for once waking before the alarm. I disengaged it, and threw my curtains open. Excellent, a beautiful day, the sun out and not a cloud in the sky. I turned on my stereo, and cranked it up, knowing that my mom would have already set out to work. Half-dancing, I opened up my wardrobe and took out my favourite pink dress, and pulled some lilac lace-up shoes from a small chest in the bottom of the wardrobe. Laying the clothes on the bed, I ran across the hall and had a nice long shower, the water refreshing me and helping me wake up. I wrapped a towel tightly around myself, and grabbed my clothes and hurried back to the backroom to change.

A few moments later, I wandered back into my room, and sat on my bed, my hair wrapped up in a towel and laced my shoe onto my feet. After that was sorted, I took the towel from my crimson hair, and got the hairdryer going. Whistling along to the song on the radio, I let my mind wonder to the festival ahead. It officially started at 4 in the afternoon, but Gippal thought it would be nice if we all went early, to get into the grounds and have lunch before heading over to the stage. And there was an amazing set of bands there this year! 30 Seconds to Mars, Madina Lake, and some newcomers, this band called The Script. I heard one or two of their songs, so I was looking forward to sampling more of their work.

Deeming my hair dry enough to straighten, I clicked the hairdryer off, and plugged in my straighteners. While they heated, I opened up my jewellery box, and pulled out a tear-drop pearl necklace my grandmother left me. It has a single tear-drop shaped pearl hanging from it, on a platinum chain. My Gran was one high-class girl!

After I straightened my hair, I went downstairs and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. I pinned a note to the fridge, telling my mom that I'd gone to Rikku's house early, and that I'd call her when I wanted picking up from the train station. Taking the spare keys from by the front door, I was about to go out when I remembered Sora's birthday present. Bounding back up the stairs, I swiped the wrapped gift from my desk, and a small bag to put it in, along with my house keys and mobile phone.

I exited my house, and locked the door behind me, knowing my mom had her own set of keys. Smiling to myself, I set off down the street, towards Rikku's house, where I was meeting her before we went to meet Sora. I would probably have to wake her up and everything, and because it was half past nine now, I imagined we'd hook up with Gippal and be at the Asylum at around 12.

.xXx.

Like I predicted, Rikku's mother opened the door. Just like her daughter, Rikku's mom was blond and bubbly.

"Good morning Kairi!" she said, grinning at me and ushering me into her hall. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Muffins?" I giggled, and shook my head, turning down her offer.

"No thanks, Mrs. Delaney. Is it ok if I go straight up and wake up Rikku?"

"Sure! Good luck waking her up. I swear, that girl could sleep through an earthquake!" laughing again, I bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and barrelled into Rikku's bedroom. I saw a small lump in the bed, and threw open the windows. A loud groan met me, and the lump in the bed grew smaller as Rikku bundled herself up. Giggling, I jumped on Rikku's bed, sending her up and down, yelping. "Come on Rikku! Wake up, you've gotta get ready for the festival!"

"Just a few more minutes. . ." came a quiet voice from under the blankets. But I was ruthless, and jumped off her bed and yanked the blanket off the bed, revealing Rikku curled up, covering her eyes with her hand, her hair tied into a bedtime plait. She yawned and straightened out, wearing a nightshirt with snoopy on it. I giggled at her and tickled her feet, which made her squeal. "Ok, ok! I'm up!"

She fluttered her eyes, and grinned at me. She jumped up from the bed, and hugged me, and we span round and round her room, giggling. Rikku let go and yawned again.

"Ok then! I'm gunna go get a shower quick. Can you get my skirt and bikini from the wardrobe? And my red scarf and blue converses. And the bow sleeves!" She told me over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and into her bathroom. Shaking my head at her, I straightened her blankets, and opened her wardrobe and drawers. I pulled the various items from their storage places, looking enviously at some of her clothes that I would love to borrow.

A few minutes later, Rikku came in, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around her. She smiled at her clothes and scooped them into her slightly damp arms.

"Cheers Kairi! I'll go get changed, then can you do my hair?"

"Sure! What do you want doing?"

"Ponytail and braids, please. Oh, and I think I'll wear the blue bandana too, can you get it for me?" I nodded, and she grinned at me before turning out of the room again. Rikku was perfectly able at doing her own hair, but she just liked people doing it for her. She was weird that way. As she was changing, Yuna rang her mobile. I answered.

"Hello, Rikku?"

"Nope, it's Kairi".

"Oh hey Kairi! I just wanted to tell Rikku that Tidus, Paine, Riku, Selphie, Pence and me will meet you Rikku and Gippal at the train station, ok?"

"Sure that's fine, though I'm bringing a friend. It's his birthday actually, so you all be nice!"

"Oooh, a guy? About time Kairi! Of course we'll be nice, see you there!" I hung up as Rikku came in, and she looked at me, puzzled. I told her what Yuna and I had talked about, and she nodded. I grabbed her hairdryer, and blow-dried her hair. Rikku was so lucky, her hair was naturally straight, but a sort of crazy, out of control straight. I gathered most of her hair into a ponytail, and braided what was left. I left her to tie on her bandana herself as I ran down the stairs to answer the door. Gippal grinned at me, and I lend him upstairs. He was wearing a weird sort of jumpsuit, and a new eye patch. His hair was styled all nice, and he grinned and kissed Rikku's cheek as he entered her room.

"Hey Rikku. You girls ready to rock?" I giggled and nodded. Rikku smiled, and grabbed a wrapped gift from her table. Gippal raised his eyebrows. "Is that for me? Rikku, I'm flattered".

"No, you dope, it's for mine and Kairi's friend. It's his birthday".

"Oh right! Is that the person you booked an extra ticket for, Kairi?" I nodded. "Cool! Does your friend like chocolate? I'll pick him up a little something, since it's his birthday". Rikku grinned and kissed his cheek. I walked forward and hugged Gippal, shocked by his kindness. Like Rikku, Gippal was a generous person. We all said goodbye to Rikku's mother, and walked towards the Asylum. Gippal stopped us as we walked past a Thornton's chocolate store, And picked up a chocolaty plate, which had "Happy Birthday" written on it in icing. As we walked, Rikku and I filled Gippal in on Sora. Obviously, we didn't tell him about Sora's messy past, only that he was in an Asylum for the time being, suffering from a mental illness. Gippal took it happily in his stride, not too concerned about it. We soon arrived at the Asylum, and that was when Gippal went all shy, and I have to tell you, that was weird!

Like usual, I pressed my thumb to the intercom button, and it crackled for a few moments before Clouds voice came through.

"Hello, Destiny Islands Mental Institute, Please state your business".

"Hey Cloud, It's Kairi, Rikku and a friend, can we come in?"

"Sure Kairi. Come on through". The light changed and I giggled as we walked through. Cloud sounded very weary over the intercom. I bet Sora and Aerith had been keeping him awake for the past few days.

I pushed the glass front doors open, and held them open for Rikku and Gippal to come through. I lead them both up the stairs, and introduced Gippal to Aerith. Looks like I didn't need too; Aerith was Gippal's aunt! Not wonder he was so comfortable with the idea of Sora being in the Asylum.

"why didn't you ever tell me you had an aunt here?!" Rikku demanded.

"And why didn't you say anything on the way here?! I though you didn't even know the way!". Gippal shrugged, then grinned at us.

"You never asked", he said simply, and then yelped and ran around Aerith's desk as we tried to grab him. Giggling, Aerith swivelled around in her desk following us with her eyes. It was only when Gippal bumped into a filing cabinet and knocked a file to the floor that Aerith stood up and stopped our game.

"Alright Gippal, calm down! Don't I get enough of your eagerness at home?". Gippal grinned sheepishly, and stood next to Rikku, his arm around her waist. Aerith smiled and shook her head at us. "Kairi, before you go, can you bring Sora in here? I want to give him his birthday present". I nodded, and gestured to Rikku and Gippal to follow me. We tiptoed down the corridor, holding our hands over our mouths so that no sound of our giggling could reach Sora's ears. I pressed my finger to my lips, and Gippal and Rikku nodded, shutting up. I held up my hand, holding three fingers, and gestured to opening the door. They both nodded, and I counted down.

3. . .2. . .1. .

"Happy Birthday!" Sora's face lit up as Rikku, Gippal and I burst into the room. I ran over to him and hugged him as Rikku jumped around us, waiting for her turn.

"Hi, I'm Gippal, Rikku's boyfriend. Happy Birthday man", Gippal said, holding his hand out nervously. Sora looked at him, biting his lip in confusion, then took Gippal's hand and shook.

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Sora" he said, smiling at Gippal. Gippal winked and handed him the bag with the chocolate in.

"Here you go bud. I heard it was your birthday and picked you up a little something".

"Thanks Gippal. That's real nice of you!" Rikku smiled, happy that Gippal and Sora hit it off so well, and handed him her present.

"Open mine next!" Sora grinned at her and hugged her, Rikku jumping up and down in his arms. He released her, and she walked to Gippal's side, and kissed his cheek. Sora pulled the shiny paper off his present, and grinned when he saw what it was. It was a small velvety pouch, and Sora put his hand in a pulled a small key. It had a gold handle, and a long silver shaft, with a crown cut out of the bottom to make the key part.

"It's called the Kingdom Key. It's a Key chain! Do you like it?" she asked, looking a him nervously. He grinned at her and clipped it onto one of his pockets.

"I love it!" Rikku smiled at him, and Gippal hugged her. I walked forward and pressed my present into his hands.

"Mine now!" Sora grinned at me and hugged me, and began tearing the paper from the present. Inside was another velvet pouch, because me and Rikku got our presents from the same jewellery store. Sora looked at my present in wonder. It was a thick silver chain for his Crown pendant, since it always hung from a cord. I looked at him nervously, my hands behind my back.

"Do you like it?" I asked timidly, watching him. His face broke out into a smile, and he put his arms around me, holding the chain in one hand and the pouch in the other. I smiled into his shoulder, putting my arms around him too.

"I love it" he whispered into my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine. We hugged for a few moments, until Gippal cleared his throat loudly.

"Are you guys quite done?" he asked, smiling at us. We drew away from each other, still arms around each other, and looked at Gippal. I grinned at him, and Sora still looked at me, a weird look in his eyes. I cleared my throat, and looked at the floor. Sora quickly let go, turning slightly red, and there was a few seconds of weird silence. Rikku, noticing the awkwardness, sprang forward and grabbed Sora's shoulders, using him as a springboard.

"Hey Sora, guess what? We've got a big surprise for your birthday! We're going to the Beginning of Summer Rock Festival! Aren't you excited?"

"No way, You got tickets?! I heard from Roxas ages ago that it's was nearly impossible to get them!"

"Yeah, well, when you've got a guy like me as a friend, anything is possible" Gippal boasted, strutting until Rikku elbowed him in the guts.

"Bighead" she said, smiling gently at him.

"So, when are we going?" Sora asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Uhh, now" Gippal said, looking at his watch. "We're meeting the guys at the station soon, so we'd better get going. Just enough time to drop in to Aunt Aerith's office and see what she's got you".

"She got me something? She didn't need to do that. . ."

"Come on Sora, Your seventeen now!" I said, pulling his arm out of the room. Gippal and Rikku followed us, so that gave me a second alone with Sora.

"Sora? Are you gunna be ok with this? There's gunna be loads of people and noise. Plus, you've gotta meet all my friends".

"Uhh, It might be pretty scary to begin with, but if you and Rikku are there, and now Gippal, I think I'll be ok. I just might need a few minutes every now and then alone to collect myself".

"No worries, we can do that. Aerith said it would be a good idea anyway". Sora smiled and we entered Aerith's office. She smiled and gave Sora a parcel, which contained a new jacket, just the right side. Sora quickly ran to his room and threw his old jacket inside, pulling on his new one, and we excited the Asylum. Sora was a bit hesitant about leaving, but he seemed a little better with a bigger group, and after all the trips we'd been on together in the past seemed to really be making a difference. I couldn't understand why Sora was staying in the asylum a little longer. . . Ha, who am I trying to kid? A few months could easily extend to a few more months, then a few more, then a few more. It seemed like Sora would never get out.

We got the bus to the train station (it took five minutes to convince Sora to get on the bus), and we ran in just as the last call for the train to Twilight Town rang out. Gippal flashed our train tickets, which he also booked in advance, and saw Riku hanging out of a train window, beckoning to us to go into that cart. We leapt through the door just as the train started to roll away, and Gippal and Sora pulled the door shut while me and Rikku got our breath back.

"Hey Gippal, you got the tickets right?" Selphie's voice came in through a door to our left, and Gippal grinned as he entered. Rikku followed him happily, and I heard her greet Yuna and Paine."Have you ever known me to forget anything?" His answer was met by laughing, and Sora paled beside me.

"You ok?" I asked nervously, looking into his face. He shuddered, and smiled at me.

"I'll live. If Gippal and Rikku are anything to go by, then I think I'll be ok". I smiled at him, and took his hand. I poked my head around the doorway, and smiled as my friends called a chorus of "Kairi!"

"Hey Guys. Meet Sora!" I said, and pulled Sora into view. Yuna smiled and raised her eyebrows at me. I reddened slightly.

"Happy birthday Sora!" Sora's face also reddened, as a room of strangers wished him well.

"Come sit by me, Sora!" Pence said, patting the spare seat beside him. Sora slowly made his way over to him, and sat down, smiling at Pence. "When Kairi told Yuna it was your birthday this morning, we all pooled together to get you a little something. Here you go!" He handed Sora a present, which was all wrapped up nice.

"Yeah, and we all got you a card too!" Selphie said, pulling a massive card from behind her back. I felt tears well up in my eyes, feeling a rush of love to each and everyone of my friends, for warming to Sora. I hoped that all there kindness would help him. It seemed to be, as Sora pulled the paper off the present, a little red still from the shock of everyone being so nice, and the fact that we were all watching him. Everyone had pooled together to get him a CD, featuring all the Bands that would be performing in the Festival. Sora flipped the CD over interested, and looked down the list of songs, saying out when he saw a song he liked. Riku seemed to be very similar to Sora, them both seeming to like the same music. In fact, they pretty much talked all the way through the train ride. If Sora and Riku got on well, it meant that I would be able to get close to Riku again, since we'd been drifting apart over the past few weeks.

"Hey Paine, did you bring the picnic?" Asked Gippal, after laughing about a joke Pence just told. Paine nodded.

"Of course I did. I'm not entirely useless!" I giggled at this, and so did Sora. We looked at each other for a few moments, and he smiled, and continued his conversation with Riku. Yuna giggled beside me, and I looked at her.

"What?" she shook her head, then stood up, Tidus pulling his arm from around her, and Yuna grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the cart and into the small corridor that connected us to the next cart. Sora looked nervous as I walked out, but luckily Rikku noticed, and dropped herself next to him, and engaged him in a conversation.

"So what is it, Yunie?"

"You and Sora. It's obvious you guys like each other". I giggled as my cheeks flushed. There was no point in lying to Yuna, since she knew me better than I knew myself. "So why aren't you guys together?"

"It's a bit complicated". Yuna sighed and dropped to the floor. She patted the ground beside me and I lowered myself down.

"We've got time". So I told her. I told her about Sora being in the Asylum, and about how he would be in there for a few more months. "So that's why you don't want to be together. Because he's there?" I nodded, feeling quite gutless. "Oh come on Kairi! Like it really matters. If it was Tidus in the same position, don't you think I would risk it?"

"I don't know, Yunie, I don't know. It. . . It just wouldn't be right for us to be together yet".

"Are you willing to wait for him?"

"What?"

"Would you be willing to wait for Sora to get out? You've not have a boyfriend for years, surely a few more months more couldn't hurt?" I sighed and looked at the floor beneath me. I really wanted to be with Sora, but Yuna was right; Sora being in the Asylum shouldn't be a problem. But I had a feeling that Yuna's proposal was a good one.

"I think waiting would be a good idea. I don't mind", giggling at the face Yuna pulled at me. Shaking my head at her, I suddenly looked up as someone came into our little corridor from the main carriage. It was Sora. He smiled weakly at us both, and Yuna got up, holding back a giggle, and said, "I'll just leave you two alone, then, shall I?" rolling my eyes at her as she walked away, I smiled at Sora and patted the ground next to me, inviting him to sit.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just getting a bit loud in there for me" he sighed, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. I smiled at him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "You want me to leave?" he nodded, and I rose to my feet and walked back to the main cart. "Take your time Sora".

I sat down next to Riku, and started talking to him. We talked about Sora for a while, then about Paine, then about all the random things we used to. It was great to be able to talk about all the weird things we used to, and I began to think that Sora being in my life would bring me back my former best friend, too. And I was right!

.xXx.

About an hour later, the train began to pull to a stop, and we all pressed our noses to the window, and Selphie squealed, pointing out towards the beach. There was already a massive crowd gathering, getting ready for the festival, which would start at four, and finish tomorrow afternoon! Me and my friends weren't going to stay for the whole festival, and I wasn't too disappointed by this; the bands that I wanted to see were luckily playing this afternoon and evening.

Pulling my nose from the glass, I ran past the group and into the corridor, where Sora had spent the whole of the train ride. Rikku and I went and checked on him a few times, but he seemed happy enough, and I knew that the festival would be trying enough on him, so I wasn't about to press all my friends on him. Grinning, I bent and grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we're here!" I said excitedly, as the rest of my friends barrelled towards us. In the nick of time, the doors flew open, and Sora and I staggered out, and onto the busy platform. I felt Sora quake beside me, and I grabbed his elbow and pulled him through the crowd. People bashed into us, and Sora whimpered slightly, biting his lip nervously when I looked over my shoulder at him. I waved in the air and jumped, getting Rikku's attention, who nudged Gippal and the whole group began chasing after us.

I dragged Sora through the crowds, till we burst out of the double glass doors, like the main station at Station Heights. Unlike the clock tower, there was only a small clock above the door. I checked the time. It was two o'clock, so we had two hours before the first act of the festival came on stage. I nudged Sora, and pointed. He smiled, and gripped my arm excitedly. We walked over to a bench, and waited for the rest of my friends to get out of the bustling station. First came Tidus and Yuna, Tidus dragging Yuna's light frame through the people, then brushing her down delicately, then walking over towards us. Next came Rikku and Gippal, then Selphie and Pence, finally followed by Riku and Paine.

The four of us waved over to them, and they all jogged over.

"I don't look forward to getting home!" Pence said, rubbing his elbow, where I imagined someone might have hit him.

"Nah, most of these people will stay overnight to watch the rest of the festival tomorrow, so it should be quieter tonight" Riku said, his arm around Paine. I jumped up, and grabbed the picnic basket from Paine's hand. "Well, come on guys! Lets go grab a chunk of beach before it's all taken!" everyone agreed, and we set off to the left, where the brick pathway slanted downwards, and the wind blew in our faces, bringing with it the smell of the sea. Soon, sand began to fill up the cracks between the bricks, then our shoes were thumping through the sand. We all bottle-necked through a sea-breaker, and Selphie and Pence ran off, looking for a good area for us to grab.

It was a good thing I made us come straight away, unlike Yuna, who wanted to go shopping. There were at least 500 people already, laying out picnic blankets, putting down drinks coolers and pulling out beer bottles, or simply soaking up the final rays of sun as it dipped lower towards the horizon.

Speaking from a girl who spent her whole life growing up on an island, surrounded by beaches, I have to say that Twilight Town beach is my favourite beach ever. It's a good five or six miles long, and the sand is warm and white. Surrounded by crystal-clear waters, and you were in paradise.

Snapping out of my day-dream as I stared out over the ocean, I saw Pence and Selphie jumping up and down, waving there arms to get our attention. My jaw dropped, and I laughed happily when I saw the area they'd bagged for us. It was a smooth sand-bank, with grass growing on the ridge. It was to the side of the stage, and if we lay our blankets against the hill, we would be so comfortable whilst listening. Well, me and Sora would, and maybe Yuna and Tidus, because everyone else would probably go in the mosh pit that I knew would begin as soon as the music started. Normally, I would go into the pit too, but I knew that it would be too taxing from Sora, so I would be happy sitting and listening to the music.

Gippal clapped Pence on the shoulder, congratulating his good work, while Yuna, Rikku and I took a huge picnic blanket from the picnic basket, and lay it against the bank.

"Hey Riku, go and get some rocks from over there to weigh it down with. It'll get windy later" I panted, smiling at him as I held my corner of the blanket down. Riku nodded, and five minutes later, came back with four stones the size of a clenched fist, and we put them on the corners, which stopped the blankets flying away. I put the picnic basket down, and another landed down beside it.

I'd been so wrapped up with Sora that I hadn't noticed Selphie had brought another one! And I was surprised when Gippal slammed down a blue crate which sloshed; a cooler. I took the lid off, and saw over two dozen beer bottles, one bottle of vodka, some alcopops and several large bottles of lemonade.

"Does your dad know you've got all this?" I asked him, as Tidus roared excitedly and grabbed a bottle from the cooler, then snapping the top off with a bottle opener that Gippal gave him.

"Sure Kairi! He gave me the munny and brought it all for me!" I wasn't too convinced, and Gippal put his hand on my shoulder as he crouched next to me and grabbed a bottle for himself. "Come on Kairi. There's ten of us, and 24 bottles of beer, 24 alcopops and one bottle of vodka. It won't go far; we'll only be a bit merry!" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned. "Besides, it's the festival! Everyone gets bladdered. But if you don't want to, there's the lemonade". I grinned at him once again, and reached past him, grabbed a bottle and motioned for the bottle opener.

"Whoever said I wasn't drinking?! I just think we should be careful". Gippal nodded, and I relaxed; I knew Gippal would never go too far, in case something happened to Rikku. I knew he'd rather pull his own eyes out than put Rikku in any danger. I grabbed another bottle to Sora, who took it gladly, and snapped the top off. Taking a drink, I pulled off one of the lids of the picnic baskets and squealed.

"Oh my god, which one of you amazing people brought chicken legs?!"

.xXx.

One and a half hours later, and all the food was gone. There was still loads of beer left, since we weren't really drinkers, and half of us didn't like beer, and the vodka wasn't open yet, but we were all hyper anyway. That was because of the excitement!

"Ok, so we've got half an hour before they start churning out the tunes!" Rikku said, pumping her hand in the air.

"You got that right, beautiful!" Gippal replied, grinning and pulling her into the sand, which earned him some protests as his girlfriend got sand in her hair. Sora laughed at them, and looked at the stage excitedly. He had been very quiet since we'd gotten there, but I didn't expect anything else. In fact, I half expected him to run off half way through getting there. I also thought that he might be holding himself here because of me, which is very sweet. I reached over to him, and tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped slightly, then smiled lazily at me when he realised who it was.

"You ok?" I asked him. He nodded, and watched as Riku, Paine, Selphie, Pence, Rikku and Gippal got up.

"Ok you four, we're going to go and try and get as near to the stage as we can. Don't move, ok?" Gippal said, grinning. I nodded, and we waved to them as they barrelled into the group of people that were beginning to swamp the stage. Sighing, I lay back on the blanket, staring up at the reddening sky, where the stars were beginning to poke out on the west horizon. Sora lay beside me, and Yuna and Tidus were on my other side. "This is so nice" Yuna said dreamily. I giggled, which earned me a look, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You say that now, but the hard rock will begin playing in about. . . 10 minutes" Sora said, looking at his watch, his crown pendant dangling from the chain I brought him.

"That's right! Aren't you guys hyped!" Tidus said, grinning over Yuna. I giggled, and looked at the mosh pit, looking for our friends. I saw Paine's gunmetal hair, next to Riku's shining head. I was sure that our friends would be around there somewhere. I sighed, my hand on my belly. I had over done it on the food! Sora scooted back a bit, so that he had his back against the bank, so he could watch the stage. Tidus, Yuna and I copied, and we were soon ready for the festival. There were other groups like ours dotted up and down the beach, but most of the people who had gathered for the music were gathered around the stage.

For a few more minutes, we talked to each other, and then suddenly two bright floodlights lit the stage. A huge cheer grew, laid with screams of excitement. I screamed too, and pounded the floor with my feet, My three friends doing the same beside me. A voiceover screamed over the beach;

"Hello Twilight town, and guests! ARE YOU ALL READY?!" This was met by a huge tide of noise. "Well, please greet our first band. . . DISTURBED!" I screamed, and jumped up. I was a real fan of the band. They all came out, and David Draimen grabbed the mike. He stared out over the crowd, then the music started, and I went crazy. He was singing my favourite song, "Prayer".

I reached down, and pulled Sora to his feet. He chuckled at me, but rose to his feet, as did Tidus and Yuna. We raised our arms together, and banged our heads to the music in time, along with the huge mosh pit before us. I felt a pang of longing, wishing I was in there, shoulder to shoulder with a stranger, all of us banging along to the music, but with Sora beside me, one of his arms around my shoulder, mine around his waist, everything felt so _right_. We continued like that through the whole song, and as the drums took us out, I screamed my approval to the band, along with everyone there.

Sora was jumping up and down, a small line of sweat dripping from his hair, his eyes shining, and I felt this was the greatest cure for his Agoraphobia. David once again stared around at the crowd, allowed himself a small smile to the crowd, and started his next song, stricken, which was another of my favourites. We continued like that for an hour, till the band struck out their final chords, waved to the crowd, and disappeared off towards the back of the stage, which was cornered off by the police so people couldn't mob the bands.

My three friends and I collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. I lent back, my chest heaving and my throat blistering from my yelling and singing. Yuna was resting her head on Tidus ' chest, her eyes shining and a smile plastered on her face. Tidus was lying there silently, clouds reflecting in his eyes as he stared up at the sky, and Sora had an arm across his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth.

"I am. . . So tired" he whispered, a smile gracing his lips. He look so cute that it took everything I had not to throw myself at him. I giggled, and I saw Gippal batter his way out of the crowd a few metres away from us, sweat dripping from his brow, his eye patch askew, and his hand clamped around Rikku's wrist, who looked about ready to drop. I laughed at them, along with Tidus, who tipped Yuna off him and got up so Gippal could sit down. He fell to the floor heavily, and groaned as Rikku threw herself across his chest, breathing heavily, but grinning broadly.

"Oh my gosh Kairi, it's amazing in there!" she said, grinning at me. "You couldn't get me a drink could you?"

"No alcohol for you, Rikku. It'll only make you more thirsty" I nagged, waggling my finger at her playfully. She groaned, and hit Gippal, which made him groan again.

"Trust you to only bring alcohol Gippal!" He shrugged, and went to scoop some of the frosty water. I slapped his hand away, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"If I know you Gippal, then that water is out of your hosepipe, and you won't see another two bands! I'll go into town and grab some water for you". He shook his head and struggled up, Rikku rolling on the blanked and cuddling Yuna's leg.

"I couldn't let you do that Kairi, you'll miss the next band".

"Are you guys ready for the next band?!" A voice boomed out. Screams. "Then I give you. . . SYSTEM OF A DOWN!"

Gippal laughed, but I couldn't hear him over the shouts of the crowd. I didn't make it secret that I hated System of a Down.

"Ok Kairi. Thanks".

"No problem" I said, and turned to go. As I began walking off, I heard someone scrabble to their feet and trot after me. It was Sora.

"Don't want to let you go alone" he said grinning at me. I giggled and nudged him.

"You just didn't want to stay there on your own".

"Dang, you got me. Well, I don't mind getting a little piece and quiet away from the crowds".

"It's ok, I could use the company".

.xXx.

Not surprisingly, there were few people walking the streets. Either everyone was at the beach, or had retired to their homes to escape the noise. I tapped Sora's arm and pointed to a general store. He nodded and we trotted forwards, and entered the chilled shop, the lights bright on our eyes. It didn't take long to find the bottles of water. Grabbing two each, Sora and I proceeded to the cashier, paid, and walked out, the water in two plastic bags.

I sighed as I shifted the bags in my hands, thinking of the long walk back to the beach.

"Here", Sora said, taking the bag from my hand, holding one in each hand.

"No, it's ok-"

"Kai, I don't mind". I grinned at him, and together we began our walk back to the beach.

"So how are you managing?"

"Uhh, it's ok I guess. It's better than the train, since it's only you me, Tidus and Yuna. But as long as we stay away from the Mosh Pit, then I think I can manage just fine". I giggled at him, and we turned a corner. I stopped in my tracks and ducked back around the wall, dragging Sora back.

"What?"

"Those guys over there. I know them. It's Seifer and Rai. Seifer tried to get with me last summer, and I turned him down because I know he does drugs, and so does Rai. Besides, he's not my type. I'll bet anything that they're both high, and I'd rather avoid them".

"But Kairi, the only way back to the beach is that way".

"I know. Oh, we'll just have to walk past them and hope their too high to see us". Butterflies leaping around my stomach, and not the good kind, I strode out from around the corner, Sora at my side. I gulped as Seifer's eyes leapt to my face, then began to sweep downwards. My skin crawled as I imagined what he was thinking, but tried my best to ignore him. As the distance between us diminished, Seifer nudged Rai and pointed at me. He laughed loudly, and Seifer stepped in front of us, towering over me, A beanie on his head and a long sleeveless white coat on his muscular frame. I gulped again, and I clenched my fists.

"Move, Seifer" I said, hoping I would sound tough, but all that came out was a terrified squeak. Seifer laughed at me and put his hand on my back and pulled me towards him. I squeaked, but did nothing.

"Well, look who is it" he slurred, staring at me with unfocused eyes. I could tell that he was drunk by the alcohol on his breath, and I had a feeling that him and his friend were high. "It's Kairi! How are you gorgeous? Missed me?" I shivered as his breath tickled my ear, and I tried to shove him away from me, but he was way too strong for me.

"Not really. Please let me go Seifer" I said, sounding weak and pathetic.

"Aw Kairi, you love me really. In fact, you want to go back to mine with me, don't you?" he whispered the last part into my ear, and I blanched as he slid his tongue into my ear as his hands wandered over my rear. I shoved at him again, scared out of my mind, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Let her go. Now". It was Sora. But it didn't sound like the Sora I knew. He sounded strong, powerful, and like we was psyching himself up for a fight. Seifer swung around to see Sora, his eyes unfocused, his hands still groping at me. I clenched my eyes shut, grinding my teeth as I rebelled against him. _Please don't hurt Sora, you can do anything to me, just don't lay a finger on him, he's been through too much. . ._

"Don't even try against Seifer, you know?" Rai muttered, amazing me once again that he could string two words together. "There's no way you could beat him".

"Wanna bet? Bring it on 'Seifer'", Sora growled, his fists clenched around the straps of the bags. Seifer roughly shoved me into Rai's arms, and walked towards Sora. Rai turned me, my back against his front, so I could watch my friend get destroyed.

"Gotta let you enjoy the show, Kairi. Besides, now it's my turn, you know?" he purred in my ear, his hands against my belly, but sliding lower towards the rim of my dress, beginning to pull it up.

"Sora, run!" I shouted, sinking my teeth into Rai's arm. He howled in pain, and released me. Seifer turned to see what happened, and as he turned, Sora swung the two plastic bags with the bottles of water at Seifer's head. In his alcohol-drug state, there was no way that Seifer could dodge that, and the bottles connected with Seifer head with a dull thud. Seifer sprawled to the ground, and I ran to Sora's side, skidding slightly in my haste. Seifer looked up at us bleary-eyed, and Rai ran to his side. He grabbed Seifer, blood dripping from the teeth marks on his arm, and tugged Seifer to his feet.

"She's not worth it, you know? There's loads of easier girls around this place anyway" Rai said to Seifer as he threw him off him. Staring at me one last time, he grunted and swept past us, Rai following in his wake.

I shuddered as I remembered Seifer and Rai's hands all over me, and retched. Running to the side of the road, I threw up in the gutter. Sora stood over me, rubbing my back and looking up and down the street, in case of someone coming. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and straightened up, trembling slightly still. Sora put his arm around my shoulder, and I choked out a sob, and wrapped my arms around him. He stooped slightly, putting the bags on the floor and put his arms around me, holding me tight and whispering in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder, sobbing in fear as I thought of all the things Seifer could have done to me. . . What he could have done to Sora. . .

Sora rocked me slightly, his head resting on the top of my head, his presence all I felt and all I needed to feel in my moment of terror.

We stood like that for a few minutes, my panic slowly ebbing away. Sora handed me one of the bottles of water, and I swilled my mouth out, and popped a mint from a packet I had in my pocket into my mouth, to take away the taste, and the smell.

"Why did you do that?" I muttered, my voice thick from my tears.

"Because he could have done to you what my father did to me. I was here, and I wanted to protect you. If you went through what I have, and I did nothing to stop it. . . I wouldn't be able to live with myself".

"Thank you" I whispered, pulling away and looking up at Sora. He looked at me, and blinked. I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he wouldn't have the courage to do it.

So I brought my mouth to his and kissed him.

His eyes widened in shock, and my laugh vibrated between our lips. I almost broke our connection, but Sora pulled me towards him and surprised me with the force of his kiss. Whatever Sora lacked in technique he more than made up for in zeal, and in that kiss I tasted something that made my head spin and set my insides afire and brought to life every other romantic cliché I'd ever laughed at. We swayed slightly together, Sora's hands on my back and mine against his chest.

I broke the kiss, and rested my forehead against his, holding his hands.

"We should get back to the beach. They'll be wondering where we are" I whispered, looking into his eyes, which were right in front of me and engulfed me in their brightness.

"I don't care" Sora said huskily, his voice sending sparks down my spine. I chuckled softly, and pulled myself away from him. I stooped and grabbed one of the bags, and Sora sighed and grabbed the other. He smiled at me, and took my hand in his. We'd held hands before, but this time it felt different. There was no wanted to comfort each other, to offer kind words. Only to want to, to want to have some part of me connected to him someway.

We set off for the beach again, Seifer fading from my memory like he was never there.

.xXx.

"There you pair are! We thought you'd got lost!" Gippal roared over the music, which to my disgust was still System of a Down.

"We haven't been long enough I guess!" I shouted back, gesturing to the stage with my head. "Here's the water; we brought loads so if the others get thirsty there'll be plenty left".

"I'm not thirsty no more!"

"Don't care, Gippal! Drink!" Rolling his eyes at me, he gulped down some of the water. I handed another bottle to Rikku, who took it from me with a smile, nodding her head along with the music. She took several deep droughts from the bottle, then handed it back to me, her cheeks bulging with water. I took it from her, and then she noticed mine and Sora's clasped hands. Her eyes widened, and the water blew from her mouth and all over my leg. She screamed loudly and jumped up, wrapping her arms around us. I laughed as she jumped, knowing why she was so excited.

"Jesus Rikku! What's your problem?" Gippal asked, staring at his girlfriend, smiling slightly at her.

"It's these two!" she squealed, grinning at us. "They're together!"

"For real?" Gippal asked, staring at us. I giggled, and nodded. Rikku screamed again, and I let go of Sora's hand and flung my arms around her neck, jumping up and down, wrapped up in her excitement. She let me go, grinning, and motioned for Gippal to get up.

"Come on. We've had a drink, it's Mosh Pit time!" Gippal chuckled and ran after her into the pit, while giggling, Sora and I collapsed onto the blanket, where Yuna was beaming at me, and Tidus was banging his head along to the music, oblivious to everyone. "How much longer to the next band?" I asked Yuna, who checked her watch.

"Another ten minutes before the next set. There's a list over there on that telephone pole. You wanna go find out who's next?" I nodded, and we go up. I linked arms with her, and together we wandered over to the pole.

"Ok. . . Oooh, next it's Fall Out Boy, then Panic at the Disco, Then Avenged Sevenfold, oh my gosh I love them, then Madina Lake, and then it's 30 seconds to Mars! The band's finish at midnight right? The final train back to the island leaves the station at half past" I muttered to myself, then beamed at Yuna and let her read the list. She nodded, and we made our way back to the boys, who were both laughing about something.

"What?" Yuna and I asked, but they shook their heads. Grumbling, I sat down, and watched the stage, counting down the minutes till System of a Down were finished. Did I mention I don't like their music?

.xXx.

The next four hours flew by, in a blur of dancing, music and heat. Madina Lake stood out in my mind as being amazing, as well as Avenged Sevenfold. Sora and I stood with our arms around each other, sometimes kissing, sometimes Sora hosting me onto his back. Yawning loudly, I watched as a man walked onto the stage.

"Hey, it's the voice-over guy!" I said, as screams went up.

"Have you guys enjoyed yourselves?!" he shouted, and was met by a chorus of sound. "Well, here is the last band of tonight. Give it up for. . . 30 SECONDS TO MARS!" I screamed my head off, and so did Sora! This was our favourite band on the planet. I clapped and screamed as Jared Leto walked onto the stage, along with his brother and the other band member. He grinned, and started to sing "Attack". Screaming, Sora and I jumped up and down and began banging our heads. We screamed along with the lyrics:

_I won't suffer, be broken, _

_Get tired, or wasted,_

_Surrender to nothing, or give up what I started,_

_And stopped itFrom end to beginningA new day is comingAnd I am finally free. . . _

_Run away, Run away,_

_I'll attack, _

_Run away, run away_

_I'll attack_

_Run away, Run away_

_Go change yoursel_

_fRun away, Run awaynow _

_I'll attack, I'll aa WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Sora and I listened to the music happily, grinning as the music played. Yuna and Tidus were banging their heads along with the music too. We listened and danced through the whole of the set, till They began there final song. "From Yesterday". I felt so happy I felt my heart would burst. Sora and I sang every word, grinning as we sang. Sora looped his arm around my waist, and I put mine around his as Jared and us sang the final part of the song:

_From Yesterday, from yesterday,_

_From yesterday, the fear yeah, yeah,_

_From yesterday, from yesterday, yeah_

_But he doesn't want to read the message,_

_He doesn't want to read the message,_

_He doesn't want to read the message, yeah!_

I looked up at Sora, and kissed him passionately. He wound his hand in my hair and hummed against my lips, which made me giggle. We broke apart, and he smiled lazily at me. I knew that I would never forget this night.

It took a while for the crowd to break up enough to pull out all our friends from the Mosh Pit, and then to get them all to come back to the train station. We all ran into the station five minutes before the train was about to leave, and we all collapsed into our seats just as the train was pulling out.

"That. . . Was the best thing ever" Riku said, Paine nodding against his shoulder, her eyes closed and looking just about ready to go to sleep.

"I hear that. Well, actually I don't hear anything, since my ears are still ringing!" Rikku said, and Selphie giggled. Pence looked at us all confused.

"What's up with Pence?" I asked Selphie, and she giggled again.

"Oh we were right in front of the stage, and Pence was in front of a giant speaker. He can't hear anything!" Oh how we all laughed. I don't think Pence realised though.

The train slowly pulled up at the Destiny Island train station. I saw a lot of cars in the parking lot, and felt sorry that all our parents were playing carpool. We all split up in the car-park, and Sora and I jumped in the car with my mom.

"Hey kids. Did you have a good evening?"

"Oh my god, mom, it was awesome!" I squealed, a high ringing still in my ears. Sora nodded enthusiastically. My mom laughed at us, and we talked all the way back to the Asylum. I waved Sora out, and he grinned at me. I wound the window down, and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I'll come see you tomorrow ok?"

"I'll be sleeping. Can you come the next day?" I giggled, and nodded. Sora was about to walk away when I called him back.

"Sora!"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday". He grinned, and waved to us both. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked up the winding drive to the Asylum. The gates rolled shut after our car. I sighed and lay back in my seat, a silly little smile playing my lips.

"I saw that, Kairi Utari". I giggled at my mom, and she laughed too, not too bothered about it.

As we drove home, I remembered the conversation I'd had with Aerith that morning, and about Sora's delayed release. But then I remembered what Yuna and I had talked about.

And she was right.

I could wait.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! I am finally finished! Oh, I feel quite sad now. . . But sooooo happy!**

**I hope you all liked it, and one last review would be amazing. I'm sure there was something you guys could tell me that will make my future stories better.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, thanks for sticking with me for the whole story! And I hoped you liked the ending, though it is a bit sudden. **

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
